Lucy, my love
by Phantasma of Fairies
Summary: "I'm rich. That's why we have to get married, because he's rich too." This is my first ever fanfic and its an AU. Please read and review, it would be very helpful.
1. Chapter 1

I'm rich, that's why we have to get married, because he's rich too.

I am Lucy Heartfilia, and I am being forced to marry Natsu Dragneel, because he has money and the marriage can only serve to make our family richer. I've never met him, but I've seen him in a bunch of magazines. He is a famous dragon slayer and so was his dad. That's how they got all their money.

All I know about him is his name and what he looks like. I don't know what he likes, or if he will love me and care for me, or if he will discard me and go sleep with other women. I tried to tell my father no but he wouldn't listen to me, he said "As the Heartfelia daughter you are to marry good, and I doubt that you could do that on your own." So we got in a fight and then he said we were having dinner with Mr. Dragneel on Saturday night. That's two days away, which is not enough time to prepare one's self to meet their future husband. So I will probably spend the rest of today worrying and all of tomorrow ignoring my problems and then freak out then take about two hours before dinner to calm down rationalize and get ready.

Later that day: "What if he doesn't like me? What if he's a total whore. What if he backs out of the marriage? What if he dies while slaying a dragon and leave me to raise out 8 children! Shit! What if he wants 8 children?!

The next day: "Today I'm going to live by the philosophy of 'If I don't think about it, it will go away'"

The day before dinner: "I can't do this, I'm going to fake being sick. No, I'll fake being dead! Dear lord. Aries! Please come help me! I can't do this."

My maid comes running soon after I call for her.

"Miss Lucy! What's wrong?! Have I done something wrong? "asked Aries worry in her words.

"No Aries nothing's wrong… I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No, it's ok, then why did you call me in here Miss?" Aries said wiping her eyes.

"I was wondering if… if you could help me pick out a dress for the dinner!" I said excitedly.

"Yes Miss, I would love to help you! But should I go get Virgo too? She really is better at this than I am."

"No. Aries you're perfect, Virgo would dress me in some skimpy outfit with a whip."

"Oh. I'm so sorry for asking Miss Lucy." Aries said as tears welled in her eyes once again.

"No Aries don't cry it's okay, really. Here why don't you go find Loke, you two can go and eat dinner together, okay?" I said trying to comfort her.

"Okay, thank you Miss Lucy." She said as she wiped away her tears.

Aries then hurried out the door in search of Loke.

I sighed as I started searching through my closet to see what I had that wouldn't make me look like a stuck up bitch, and I didn't think that showing up looking like a little whore would bode well either. So I went with a baby blue dress that was tight at the top and had a deep V neck that flowed out under the curve of my breast, when it was tied with a small silver bow. It ended right above my ankles and had spaghetti straps. I chose some strappy sliver heels to go with it.

I laid the dress and the shoes next to my vanity, and then I looked at the clock only to realize how late it was. I rang for Virgo and asked her to bring me some tea before I went to bed. After she left, I sat on my bed and started thinking out loud.

"Why did father do this to me? He has always done a lot for money buy I never thought he would sell off his own daughter" I said feeling the tension behind my eyes that comes before the tears. "At least I know that my mother never would have allowed it. But she's gone, so I can't ask her for advice. I don't know what to do. I just don't." I said as the inevitable tear or two slipped down my cheek.

*Knock, Knock*

"Princess, I have your tea, may I come in?" Virgo said from behind the door.

I quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Yes Virgo, come in"

Virgo opened the door and sat down the tray with my tea. Seeing my distress despite my trying to conceal it, she asked if there was anything I need from her. I told her no, and looking like she wanted to say more but being clearly out of her element, she quickly left after saying goodnight.

I thought for a moment about how blessed I was to have her and Aries despite their quirks. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard yet another knock on my door.

"Come in." I said slightly annoyed, and just wanting to get ready for bed.

"Sorry to bother you Miss. I just thought you would like the latest issue of sorcerer's weekly?" said one of my many maids.

"Thank you Shelia." I said as I took the latest copy of the magazine. Shelia told me to sleep well, and I told her the same as I closed the door. I walked over to my dresser to get ready for bed and sat the magazine there. I chose my comfiest of nightgowns to sleep in, hoping I would be able to sleep at all thinking about the past few day's events.

As I went into my bathroom to get changed, I paused and looked at myself in the mirror. Would someone as perfect and beautiful as Natsu really learn to love me? Was he forced into this marriage just like I was, or did he have more of a say in it? It would be nice to think that he chose me, but I also have to remember that he's probably in this for the money too. I know I'm beautiful. The countless number of suitors over the years that have told me this, and it's not like I don't have a perfect body either. But still, will he like someone who is a broken little book worm who despite her efforts to be strong, is still weak?

I kept turning this over in my mind until I gave up on trying to find a positive outlook on the situation. So I got dressed and then went to lay down, grabbing the magazine off the dresser as I went. I laid in the large canopy bed ready to read it as I covered up in my dark, maroon, satin sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy, my love chapter 2

I started flipping through my magazine and saw that my soon to be husband had slayed another dragon. I wasn't impressed. I mean how hard can killing a giant human eating, town destroying beast be? Okay so it can probably be very hard. Oh well. I don't care.

After my little rant, I took a closer look at his picture, trying to see a flaw. But that was proving to be harder than one would think. He was practically perfect. From his adorable yet sexy pink hair, to his tight muscles, his goofy yet serious smile, his loyalty (I know this because of the interviews the magazine had done with his friends) and his lovely dark eyes that resembled a starless night. Shit. I am going to marry that. He won't love me back, no way. I hope he's and idiotic jerk. That will help me justify my strong feelings of dislike for him.

I quickly skimmed through the rest of the pages and went to bed. Surprisingly enough I fell into a quick dreamless sleep. I woke the next morning to Virgo knocking on my door.

"Princess, your morning tea is here."

I sat up as Virgo let herself in and handed me my tea. She quickly dismissed herself, saying that she had to get ready for the dinner. But I have a feeling that she likely departed so quickly because she didn't like to be around me in the mornings. I'm not a morning person.

After my tea, I got up and prepared myself for breakfast. I often ate breakfast alone in the dining room, as my father usually took his in his office. Sometimes the staff eat with me, but today I was alone as I ate my strawberry mint tart. (You would think they are gross by the sounds of them, but my cook can do some amazing things)

After breakfast I returned to my chambers to read. Being rich and blonde you would think I would like to go clothes shopping or something like that more, but I enjoy reading and writing, just as my mother had raised me.

I found myself reading a romance. It was nothing like my situation. The heroine was just walking down the street and bumped into her love. That's basically all I retained from the novel. I found myself unable to pay attention to the words I was reading though. It was about lunch time by the time I finally gave up, so I wandered down the kitchen to see what was for lunch. At the doors I ran into Virgo.

"Hello princess." Virgo said.

"Hello, Virgo." I politely replied but I was distracted by the noises coming from behind the kitchen doors.

Seeing that I was distracted she said "They are preparing the dining hall for the ball tonight. If you would like I could just bring your lunch dish up to your room."

"I thought it was just going to be a simple dinner with Mr. Dragneel." I said in a disbelieving voice.

"It was originally to be so princess, but your father wanted it to be more of a show when Mr. Dragneel proposes." Replied Virgo rather nonchalantly all things considered.

"Virgo, did you just say he was going to propose. In front of all those people." I said, panic seeping into my voice.

Virgo simply said "Yes princess." as a reply.

Holy crap. I'm gonna die.

Then suddenly Aries popped up beside me "Miss Lucy, your father said he would like to speak to you." She said in a sheepish voice.

I nodded my head to her as I numbly turned around to go upstairs to speak with my father. It was likely that he wants to talk to me about the ball that he planned for me without my knowing. This thought made my stomach knot in dread, knowing that Virgo likely wasn't lying about any of this.

I slowly made my way up the stairs to my father's office/personal library. I was dreading speaking with him, for obvious reasons. So when I reached the door I was hesitant. I somehow brought myself to knock on the door to which I hear a "come in" from my father.

I slowly opened the heavy wooden door and entered the room, closing it behind me.

"Tonight we will have a ball," said my father before I could squeak a word out. "Also Natsu Dragneel, son of renowned dragon slayer Igneel Dragneel, will be attending the ball as well. He will propose to you and you will happily answer yes." Said my father in a no bull shit tone. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" I replied meekly.

I would normally argue, but deep down I knew I wasn't going to win the argument, not with any of the persuasion power I had, and maybe I was glad to be out of this house and away from him.

"You may leave." My father said and I found myself walking out of his office in a daze.

I went over what has happened so far in my head as I stood outside the closed office door. I Lucy Heartfilia, would accept a proposal and agree to become Lucy Dragneel, or Mrs. Natsu Dragneel. I couldn't tell if it was excitement or panic that was making me feel the way I was feeling but I didn't know how to make it go away.

"Lucy babe, what's wrong?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"Nothing cancer, just trying to decide what I want my hair to look like for tonight." I said not wanting to worry him.

"Oh, baby don't worry about that just show me the dress and I will have your hair looking perfect for tonight."

"Okay, let's go start it now."

Just then my stomach growls.

"Babe, don't you think you should go eat some lunch first?" said Cancer.

"I will just ring for Virgo and have her bring some up for me so don't worry about it" I say with a smile. "Come on."

Phantasma of Fairies: Hi guys! I would really appreciate a review or two. This is my first ever fanfic and I would like to know how you guys think it is. It would really help me. Let me know if you would like me to do this shortish chapter every few days kinda thing or if you would like longer chapters but more time between publishing. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

"Your food, Princess." Says Virgo as she enters the room with a tray containing a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"Thanks Virgo." I say as she sets it down in front of me.

We are currently in my room and Cancer is working his magic on my hair. It's nearly 2 o' clock now and the ball starts at 7. So I've approximately 5 hours to prepare. Cancer probably won't be done for at least another hour and then I will have to ring for Aries assistance with my makeup. The makeup will probably take a while, considering it involves a lot of crying on her part and comforting on mine, but whatever because she is still the best of all my help when it comes to the delicate work needed for perfect makeup.

I spent the next hour chatting with Cancer and nibbling on the sandwich while waiting on my hair. Once Cancer deemed my hair perfect he let himself out of the room with a "See you at the ball baby." Before the door closed.

I looked at my hair in awe for a few moments then realized I should have expected nothing less. My hair was very silky and smooth and curled ever so slightly at the ends and despite all the hairspray my hair still moved and flowed as if it were natural. I rang for Aries once I was done admiring my hair, and she walked in minutes later.

"What do you need Miss?" Aries asked timidly.

"I would like you to do my makeup for the ball." I said with a smile.

"O-okay Miss." She said "How would you like it?"

"However you want to do it, I choose you to help me because you're the best." I said genuinely.

"Oh, Miss Lucy." Aries said as tears sprung to her eyes "You're so kind to all of us. We all love you so much. It's going be so sad to see you leave us and go live with Mr. Dragneel." She said as she hugged me tightly.

My eyes widened. I would have to go live with him! I was not ready for this. I couldn't do it. I was starting to panic. I had questions and I would get answers. So I ran down to my father's office to speak with him.

I opened the door to my father's office without announcing my arrival. So when my father looked up I immediately started speaking before he could.

"Father, I demand you tell me why you find it necessary that you marry me off." I practically shout.

My father cleared his throat before speaking "I chose Natsu Dragneel, famous dragon slayer, for many specific reasons dear, one happens to be that he is wealthy. I also assume you would rather marry him than that Dryer boy. Also Natsu was the closest one to home." He paused for a second before continuing. "Now before you say any more girl, I would like to tell you that your hair looks good. Now go finish getting ready. You will be meeting your fiancée in little more than an hour."

"Father you can't just marry me off and send me away with a man I don't know." I said

"Lucy, he is a fine young man." my father said, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Dad. Why are you doing this. I'm not even 18 yet." I said throwing my hands up in the air in a gesture of defiance.

"Natsu is only 19 dear." My father said trying to convince me that I was the one being difficult. "I don't want to hear anymore arguing until you have met him and thought about it when you weren't angry."

Unable to come up with a response and knowing I would lose any further arguments, I stormed out of his study without another word. After closing the door, I ran into a wall of muscle. I look up into the face of Leo or as he prefers to be called Loke.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Loke asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not." he said, holding me at arms length with one hand on each of my shoulders. "Is this about the arranged marriage to Natsu Dragneel?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Loke." I say not wanting to talk about it.

"If it puts your mind at peace, I've met him and he's a better person than you probably think he is. He's a bit of a goofball though." Loke said quite genuinely.

Knowing Loke was somewhat fascinated with me made these words of praise towards his rival mean just that much more.

"Thank you Loke" I said smiling a bit as Loke blushed.

"I have to go get dressed now and finish getting ready." I said as he took his hands off my shoulders.

"Okay. And Lucy," he said as I turned around to head back to my room.

"Yes?" I said turning back around.

"You will be the most beautiful girl Natsu will have ever laid eyes on. And if he ever thinks about breaking your heart, let him know I will break some of his body parts he would probably like to keep."

I laugh a little at my over protective friend and reply with "Thank you Loke." and I turned to walk away again.

I'm walking back to my room and thinking about the near future. My future with Natsu. How will we get along, will we fall in love and just as quickly fall out of it like we're jumping out of the plane of realization?

These thoughts are buzzing through my head as I open the door to my room. Aries is still sitting there waiting for my return.

"Lucy, did I say something to upset you?" Aries said as tears once again welling up in her eyes.

I sighed "No, Aries. I'm just anxious about meeting Natsu."

"Is there anything I can do to help Miss Lucy?" she said sniffling.

"Actually, Aries, yes there is, you can do my makeup and then go to the ball with me."

"But Miss Lucy"

"If it makes you feel better Virgo, Cancer, and Loke can walk me there with you."

"Yes, I wouldn't want them to feel left out. You're so thoughtful Miss Lucy. You always love everybody."

I blushed at the praise from Aries, one of the most loving and caring people I know. "Thank you Aries, I appreciate that"

"No problem ma'am, I will start on your makeup now, okay?"

"Yes that sounds good."

 **Phantasma of Fairies: Hi, guys! Please review. It would really help and be appreciated. I apologize for all the mistakes. I will try to go through and fix them but no guarantees. Also you know it's bad when you are typing and the computer doesn't even have a spelling suggestion because of how badly you misspelled the word. That's seriously the story of my life.**


	4. Chapter 4

I watch in awe as Aries works magic on my face, making my brown eyes look big and warm, and she is matching the eyeshadow to compliment my dress. When she is done I'm stunned at the transformation.

"Do you like it Miss Lucy?" Aries asks timidly.

"Yes Aries, you did magic, I don't even know how you could make me look this beautiful."

"I couldn't have done so well on anyone else, you have such beauty already, it's not very hard."

I'm nearly in tears from her kind words as I ask her to help me put on my dress, and being honest I'm already emotionally wrecked at this point. She helps me put on the dress and tie the bow on the back and just as she loops it I hear a knock on the door.

"Princess, may I come in?"

"Yes Virgo, come in."

Virgo opens the door and takes a step inside and with Loke and Cancer behind her. "Are you ready to go?" Virgo asked.

"I thought we still had thirty minutes until it starts?" I said in a confused manner, turning around to look at them fully.

"Yes baby, but your father thought it would be a good idea if you met Mr. Dragneel before the ball." Said Cancer.

"How considerate." I mumbled under my breath.

"I thought we could all walk you there Miss Lucy." Said Virgo.

"It's like you read my mind." I replied "I believe I'm all ready to go." I said taking a deep breath and looking around my room, and at the faces of my friends.

"Let's be on our way then" said Loke as he looped my arm in his.

I decided to quit stalling and follow them without resistance. I was still worried about how Natsu will be. Maybe he won't be as perfect in person. Just then I realized that other than his name, appearance and occupation, I knew nothing about him. He had posed for pictures in several magazines and the people had said he was "charming" and his friends had said he was "loyal" but he had never done an interview himself. So while I thought I knew quite a bit I'm now realizing I don't really know anything.

As we stopped at the front of the doors leading in to the Grand Ball Room I stepped away from my friends and pushed open the large doors.

As I walk into the room I'm awed by the beauty of my surroundings, the ball room having been transformed for tonight. There were still servants running here and there trying to finish everything. But I am quickly snapped out my daze when I hear my father call my name. I turn to him and next to him I see a man a couple inches taller than my father and with pink hair. Of course I knew who it was immediately and as my eyes landed on him my heart started to beat faster.

As I walked over to where Natsu and my father were standing, I found it hard to catch my breath. I didn't think I would get so star struck being in the same room as Natsu Dragneel. But it could have just been my nerves.

"Mr. Dragneel, this is my daughter Lucy." My father said as I approached.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dragneel." I said with a bow, trying not to look to directly at him, as to avoid awkward eye contact, but at the same time I wasn't able to get a good look at his face to see if the camera lied or not.

"Call me Natsu. We are about to be engaged." Said the pink haired man in a lighthearted voice as he looked me up and down.

A slight blush came to my face as I said "Oh, yes of course, and call me Lucy." Still avoiding looking at his face.

"Very nice to meet you Luce." Natsu said with a giant grin that made it easy for me to understand why Loke had said he was goofy.

"Good, now that the introductions are out of the way we can go over the proposal." My father said merrily. "So, Lucy will walk in at 7:30 and make her way through the crowd. Then Natsu will see her, then walk up to her and ask for a dance Lucy will except. You two will dance then Natsu will get down on one knee, pull out the ring, and ask you to marry him, and you will say,"

"Yes" I said finishing his sentence before he could go on any further.

"Good. Now I have to go and wrap a couple of other things up before the Ball begins. Natsu, Lucy, chat for a bit and get to know each other, then Lucy make yourself scarce please, and be sure to come in at 7:30 exact. Natsu, be ready."

"Yes sir." Said Natsu waving with one hand at my father and he had his other hand shoved in his suite pocket casually.

As my father walked out the doors, Natsu turned to me and I finally looked up into his face and took it all in. His skin was some of the smoothest and most flawless I had ever seen. He was quite a bit taller than me, my chin coming up to right below his shoulder. His eyes though were by far his best feature. They were dark, but they held a sort of fire, if that makes any sense.

"You look stunning in that dress." Said Natsu, not in a pervy voice or anything but none the less making me blush.

"You look quite handsome yourself." I said in reply.

"So, what do you think the theme for the wedding should be." Natsu said casually.

"I-I don't know…" I said stuttering.

"Well we should start planning it after tonight." Said Natsu, making me angry for some reason.

"I don't see how you are so casual about this. We shouldn't be getting married. It's not right, we're not in love. We barely know each other!" I said in a sudden outburst of anger, all of my resentment for this forced marriage coming out all at once and I had planned to say plenty more.

Natsu blinked at my sudden anger, but instead of returning my anger he replied with "I'm sorry if I've upset you Lucy, I guess it's because I knew from a young age that I wouldn't get to marry because of love." he was looking up at the ceiling as he said "I knew that I would likely marry for money, but it was my luck that it is you that I get to marry." his shoulders hunched over as he had gone to looking at the floor, as if he was ashamed.

His honesty had taken me aback. I wasn't expecting him to lay out his heart like he just had. His speech made my anger dissipate quickly, and make me feel sorry for him. I was trying to recollect myself when I heard Natsu say: "Don't worry about it though, the Ball is about to start, you should probably leave before people start to arrive. I can't wait to dance with you!" Natsu said with a smile that could melt hearts. As I walked out the doors, I thought to myself that maybe I could learn to love him, and maybe he could learn to love me, even if it wasn't what he expected out of this.

 **Phantasma of Fairies: Hi guys! I need to come up with a catch-phrase. Should I go with, 1) Let the Fairies dance in your mind, or 2) until reality shatters like glass, or 3) may your nightmares be a dream. Or if you have any other suggestions let me know. By the way Phantasma means something along the lines of nightmare and/or something that can only be derived from the mind such as ghosts. Please review, it would really help!**


	5. Chapter 5

I had gone back to my room and was looking out at all the people arriving for the ball, from the window. I still had at least 20 minutes before I was due to arrive at the ball downstairs. I had seen a couple of familiar faces, such as Levy and with her Gajeel, as well as Erza and Jellal, and they were only familiar because of magazines and movies. Otherwise the people who came through the doors were foreign to me. I was just thinking about what Natsu had said about the marriage when I saw photographers as well as a news crew get out of a van and greet my father as he walked through the doors with him.

I didn't think that they knew the reason for the ball. I don't think that anyone was really informed as to its purpose except for those in the house. So I am assuming that my father had told them to come. I was also wondering what kind of strings he had to pull to get Erza and Jellal to show up. They were pretty big names to be coming to this little ball that we have going on here, and it's not like Levy and Gajeel weren't head turners either. I heard a knock on the door and a voice as I was pondering this.

"Miss Lucy may I come in?" I head Aries say from behind my door.

Wondering as to why Aries was at my door I replied with "Yes."

As Aries walked into the room I turned to face her, and behind her was Loke.

"Are you nervous? You shouldn't be, you're around me, and I'm much more handsome than him so you should be used to it by now." Loke asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"It's okay Miss Lucy, we will be down there with you." Said Aries trying to make me feel better.

"I want to dance with you tonight, after the proposal. No way I'm going to let him dance with you but not me." Said Loke with his hand on his heart in an over exaggerated manner.

Knowing that their reason for coming up here wasn't mindless chit-chat I asked "So what is the real reason that you're up here?" I said with my eyes narrowing.

"Your father asked us to retrieve you and make sure you weren't going to try and back out of the marriage." Said Aries in a sheepish voice.

"How dare he. I already agreed that I would do it, why does he have no faith in me?" I growled.

"Lucy babe, he probably has a point. You aren't the most cooperative of people and you are also pretty stubborn. He has reason to worry." Loke said.

"Do you really want me to go away and be married to him." I said some anger flaring up inside me. Why were they taking my father's side over mine? Did they really want me to be gone from here too?

"No, of course not Miss Lucy. We would never want you to leave. But you should go and be with Natsu. He will be good for you, and you will be good for him." Said Aries in tears.

"What do you mean, I will be good for him and he will be good for me?" I said my confusion growing.

"We just mean that," Loke was saying as he was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Lucy! Get out here or I will have your head if you screw this up! This is my chance to get you out of the house and away from me!" We heard an angry voice say.

The doors were nearly blown off their hinges by an angry Aquarius yelling at us to not be late.

"Y-yes ma'am." Me, Loke, and Aries all said in unison before running to get out of the room. I was following right behind the other two, but before I could make it out the door she grabbed me by the collar of my dress and seemingly lifted me off the ground and placed me in front of the blue haired demon.

"Try not to scare Natsu away, he may be my only chance to marry you away so that I don't have to deal with your ridiculous requests anymore. At least it's been a while since you have called me in so I could "talk to your goldfish" that got on my nerves." Said Aquarius while looking down on me.

"I haven't called you to do anything for like 3 years because you always seemed that you would rather be doing something else." I said puffing out my cheeks and doing all I could not to stick my tongue out at her.

Aquarius sighed before saying "Still, try not to mess this up. I want you to be happy." She said in a caring manner before pushing me out the door with a "You have three minutes, don't be late." in her normal cranky tone.

I smiled as I ran down the hall and towards the stairs down to the ball room. Despite her cold and emotionless exterior, Aquarius is one of the few maids that had been here before my mother passed away, and she is a real softie inside. But she will never admit it.

I get down the stairs just in time as it is 7:28 and I will walk into the room in less than two minutes. I take a couple of deep breaths and try to think back to what Loke and Aries were talking about. What did they mean I will be good for him? I knew that Loke had said he had known Natsu but did Aries? Also what did they mean it would be good for me. My thoughts drifted to what Natsu had said earlier about being glad it was me he was marrying. I was generally confused and about ready to blow a gasket at all of these unsolved mysteries, but next thing I knew I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Princess, it's time for you to go in." I hear Virgo whisper.

I nodded my head and then I stepped through the doors.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. To the guests who have reviewed and that I could not reply to, thanks for the kind words, except for that one in all caps about Natsu being a dinosaur that lived under the sea that one was weird. Anyway as always please review it would really help me! Happy New Years!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once I pass the threshold of the doors I am greeted by tons of food and people dancing and having fun, and as my mother must be watching me from heaven, no one noticed my entrance, and if they did, no one was making a big deal out of it. I'm wringing my hands as I am supposed to wait for Natsu to come and dance with me, and he doesn't seem to be making an appearance quite yet. I'm starting to worry about where he is and if he had backed out of this crazy thing or not, when I see a pink head bobbing up and down through the crowd, towards me.

My breath is catching in my throat as I see him smile at me. "Hey, Luce. Are you ready to dance?" he said in a quiet voice that only I could hear.

I could only nod my head as I didn't trust my voice to not come out as a squeak. So I took his outstretched hand as we started to dance to a moderately paced song. Not too fast, and not too slow. I could see that we were gaining a couple of glances from the party-goers as they started to realize that it was Natsu Dragneel that was dancing with me. A couple of glances turned into tons of full blown jealous stares as me and Natsu danced.

I was blushing as I looked up at Natsu who was already looking down at me. "They all look like they want to kill me." I said in a hushed tone as to avoid being heard.

"No, they just all want to be you is all." Said Natsu adding a "It's because you are so beautiful." At the end of his sentence with the cockiest grin I had ever seen.

My face had to look like a tomato by now. Natsu looked down at me and said "Well, now that we've definitely got their attention we can get this show on the road. Are you ready to give your life to me?" Natsu said in a joking/serious manner.

"I-I guess." I said stuttering and turning yet another shade darker.

Not a moment later, Natsu got down on one knee and said "Lucy Heartfilia, will you become my bride, will you become Lucy Dragneel?" his voice sounding genuine but I knew that it was a rehearsed line.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I said while covering my mouth with my hands, as if I were about to cry, not wanting to blow our cover.

Natsu put the ring on my hand, and then he stood up and I jumped into his arms and he spun me as if we were the happiest people alive. He can change his mood quickly and seemingly out of nowhere, as I was starting to learn, and that's probably what made him such a good actor. As he was spinning me I could see people taking our pictures and the news crew taping us. I knew that tomorrow this would be all over the magazines and papers. The head line would probably read "Natsu Dragneel has been hiding his love." or something along those lines.

He sat me down and people were clapping and cheering for us. As people started to settle down and go back to having fun me and Natsu walked over to an emptier part of the room and met with my father.

"You did a really good job. People will probably start to file out in about an hour or two. Now I want you to go and be social and accept the congrats. You can leave in about an hour though if you really want to. We will arrange the move after the ball." Said my father.

At the mention of the move time seemed to stop. I was really going to have to move in with Natsu. I didn't know what to expect from all of this. Would Natsu expect me to sleep in the same bed? Would he want, "other things" and what does he have to do as a job? How often will he be around?

"Lucy are you okay?" I heard Natsu say worriedly.

I turn to Natsu, who has a hand on my shoulder and a worried face. "I'm fine." I said with a faked smile.

"You were looking pretty pale. Are you sure you're okay?" he said again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise. Now let's go and talk to some people." I said my smile more real this time around due to his concern for my health. "Come on." I said as I grabbed his hand and started towards a more crowded part of the room and away from my father. I could wait to ask these questions. I can try to push away the inevitable for as long as possible. Just so long as I didn't think about it.

We were walking across the room as I hear a loud and proud voice of a woman.

"Congratulation guys."

I turn around to see who is speaking and I see a red haired woman and a blue haired man behind her. It only takes me a moment to place them as Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, but before I can say anything I hear Natsu speak.

"Thanks, I'm glad you came. Where's ice for brains?" Natsu said in a casual voice.

"He couldn't make it, despite wanting to be here to see this girl you had been bragging about marrying." Said Erza. She then turned to me and said, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Jellal."

"It's v-very nice t-to meet you too." I was barely able to stutter out. I was still in shock that I was actually talking to Erza Scarlet. I couldn't believe it.

"Natsu, aren't you going to introduce me to your fiancée?" I heard a new voice join the conversation.

"Levy this is Lucy; Lucy this is Levy." I heard Natsu say as a smaller women ran up to me and hugged me.

Levy and Erza, so apparently they knew Natsu. So it wasn't my father who invited them. I mean, it makes more sense this way. I wonder how many other people he knew. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Levy.

"It's so nice to meet you, Lucy. You are so beautiful you know." She said with a smile. "Natsu how did you get so lucky as to get to marry her?"

"I'm still wondering that myself actually." Natsu said as he smiled down at me, making me blush.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed my story, it means a lot, and gives me motivation to write and update more. To the guest who was wondering when I update the answer is I will try to update ever two or three days with smallish chapters, but once school starts back up after Christmas Break I probably not be able to do them as fast but I will still try and update as regularly as possible. So as always, please review, it would help a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

After the introductions were done, Natsu mentioned something to me about strawberry cake.

"Do you know which bakery you got your Strawberry cake from Lucy?" Said Natsu casually.

"Natsu, did I hear you say strawberry cake?" Said Erza with a deadly serious face.

"Yeah, there's some over on one of the tables." Said Natsu pointing in the direction of the food tables.

With that, Erza grabbed Levy and Jellal and was dragging them behind her at lightning speed.

"I thought you could use a break from them. You looked overwhelmed." Natsu said looking down at me. "I don't blame you. From what your father told me, you just learned about the marriage like two or three days ago. They can be a bit overwhelming despite their good intentions. You guys can talk later, when you don't have so much on your mind." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief before speaking. "Thanks. They all seemed nice but I'm really not up for socializing." I said with a smile. "So I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you know them."

"Yeah, we're all in the same guild. So I see them quite a bit when I go to get jobs. Fairy Tail isn't just for hard jobs they have acting jobs as well. I'm sure that you've seen them in movies, and sure that's what they're most famous for, but they've all taken on jobs that deal with monsters like my dragon slaying jobs." Said Natsu.

"I had no idea they did anything like that." I said. In all of the magazines they only ever talk about the movies they are in. They never talk about the other stuff I guess.

A couple of people walked up to us to congratulate us on our engagement and we thanked them. This went on for a while and finally there was an end to all of the people as the clock rang out that it was nine. There were still a few people around, dancing and having fun, but none were coming up to speak with us.

"We can leave now if you want to." I heard Natsu say.

"Sure we can go and talk in the living room." I said as I lead the way.

It didn't take long to get there and I sat down in a chair to rest my tired feet and Natsu sat on the couch across from me, and there was a small coffee table between us.

"So do you have any questions about me?" asked Natsu, breaking the silence.

"Why is your hair pink?" I said before I really thought about it. It had been at the back of my mind I guess.

"It's salmon, and I was born like this I think." He said. "Anything else?"

"Where exactly will I be moving to?" I asked.

"We will be living in my mansion. It's not far from here, only about an hour away, down in Magnolia. You will have separate living chambers, so you don't have to worry about that." He said, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Does your father live there as well?" I asked out of curiosity because he had said it was his mansion.

"No, but he lives in a bigger mansion not far from us." Said Natsu.

"Do you know when I will be moving in with you?" I asked.

"No I don't. We are going to discuss that tonight with your father. If I had to guess though we will probably start packing your things tomorrow and you will be in within two days." He said.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and then asked "Do you have any questions about me?"

Natsu had opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out someone had walked through the door.

"Miss Lucy, Mr. Dragneel. Mr. Jude is wanting to speak with you in his office." Said Aries in a shy voice not looking at either one of us.

"Okay, thank you Aries. We are going there now." I said both me and Natsu standing up. With that Aries left the room.

"Lead the way Miss Lucy." Said Natsu as I realized he didn't know where anything was in the house.

"Right this way, Mr. Natsu." I said leading us out the doors and down the hall to the stairs.

We walked the stairs in silence until we reached the doors to my father's office.

"Are you ready?" asked Natsu.

I nodded my head and he knocked on the door, to which we heard a reply of "Come in." from my father.

We walked into his office and Natsu closed the doors behind us.

"Both of you please have a seat." Said my father and we did just that. We had just sat down when my father continued. "Natsu, I would like Lucy to move in with you as soon as possible and for you to start planning the wedding, but we can start that once she is all settled in. Natsu you are free to stay in the spare chambers tonight and we will start packing first thing tomorrow, and I expect you to be all moved in within two days. How does that sound?" said my father stated, getting down to business.

"I will take you up on your offer tonight. It is an awful long ride to my estate this late at night and I will just have to be back in the morning. So I will stay. And your plans will work out fine. Thank you for letting me marry your daughter." Natsu said with a grin as he stood up to shake my father's hand.

"You are a fine young man Natsu." My father said as he rose to shake Natsu's hand as well. "Lucy, show him to the guest chambers. Breakfast will be at eight."

"Yes father. Goodnight." I said as we turned to leave.

Once we got out of my father's office we closed the doors and went on our way towards the guest room. We walked in silence until we got to the doors of the rarely used room. As I pushed open the door I saw the large oversized king bed in the red themed room. "Here is the guest room, it's been a while since anyone has stayed here though." I said to Natsu who had already walked into the room. "I'm right down the hall and to the left if you need anything. Or you could just ring this bell," I said pointing to a bell on the wall near me. "One of the servants will come up here to assist you if you do."

"Thanks Luce. It's too bad you're not gonna stay and lay with me." he said with a pout.

I was blushing and I was thanking the dim lighting for semi covering it. "Um, do you have anything to change into?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah, I brought an extra bag with me. I will ring for a servant to bring it up." Natsu said.

"Okay, I will have someone come and wake you for breakfast in the morning, goodnight Natsu." I said turning to leave as well as to hide my blush.

"Okay, goodnight Luce. Or should I call you honey." He said in a joking manner.

"Luce is just fine. Actually I kind of like it. Anyway goodnight." I said closing the door.

I walked down to my room and once I closed the door I leaned against it and looked at the clock. It was about 10:30. I went to look out my window to see two guards closing up the doors, meaning that all of tonight's guests have left and gone. As I looked out at the stars, I let out a deep sigh.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff it really helps a lot. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I may have been half asleep while writing the end of this but anyway, as always review, it would really help!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up at about 6 the next morning. I hadn't planned on waking up for another hour, so I decided to ring for Virgo knowing that she was already up. When she arrived she had my morning tea ready for me with some sugar on the tray for me. My cook was good, but somehow he always managed to make my tea too bitter.

"Good morning Princess." Said Virgo when she arrived.

"Good morning Virgo." I said took my tea from her and sipped it while I sat in bed. "Virgo?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Will you miss me once I've moved out?" I said. Today's events creeping up on me.

"Yes Princess. You are one of the kindest mistresses I have ever had. You are kind to all of us. I will miss you and so will the rest of us Princess." She said with barely any emotion.

I was nearly in tears, because despite her emotionless statement I knew that she had meant every word she said. "I will miss you guys too." I said as I sniffled, and Virgo handed me a tissue.

"Princess, do you want me to go get Aries so she can cry with you." Virgo said in a serious voice.

I let out a chuckle at this, "No Virgo. Thank you though." I said, smiling at her. "Virgo could you wake up Mr. Dragneel at about 7:00am for me?"

"Yes Miss Lucy. I am going to help set the table for your breakfast now." Said Virgo bowing and turning to exit the room.

"Thank you Virgo for everything you've done for me." I said my eyes barely able to keep the tears at bay.

"You're welcome Princess." Virgo said before she walked out the door.

I looked at the clock, it was nearly 6:45am when I finished my tea. I got up and took a shower, and I got out feeling more refreshed and awake. It was about 7:30 when I got out. I decided not to apply any makeup for the day because we would be running around and packing and moving things. I had put on a more casual dress for the day but then it took me some time to pick out the right pair of shoes and I ended up going with some sandals. It was about 7:55 when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said, assuming that it was Virgo or Aries.

"Good morning Luce." I heard a certain pink haired male say.

"Oh, good morning Natsu. What are you doing in here?" I said in a questioning voice.

"I came to walk you to breakfast. You are going to be my wife soon." He said so nonchalantly it hurt.

A slight blush came to my face as I spoke. "Okay, are you ready to go?" I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Maybe I want to look around your room so I know what to expect when you move in." he said with a grin.

My blush deepened. "It's almost time for breakfast though, we should probably get going." I said. I didn't want to talk about it anymore and I knew how father was if I was late to anything.

"Yeah you're right. Plus, I will get to go through it all when we box it up to put it on the car." He said with an even bigger grin. "Come on Luce, let's go." He said opening the door for me and saying "After you, madam."

I led us to the dining room which was the ball room with a large table sat in the middle that they move to who knows where when we are using it to host a dance. Neither of us spoke as we walked down the hallway, but soon Natsu broke the silence.

"That smell like bacon and eggs." He said even though I couldn't smell anything. He then took a deep sniff and said "and maybe some French toast."

We walked a few more steps and then I smelt it too. I was pretty happy about the French toast. It's one of my favorite things my cook makes for me.

"How can you smell all of that stuff so far away?" I asked Natsu in wonderment.

"I don't know. I've always been able to sniff things out. It's just a talent of mine. My old man says it's one of the reasons I'm such a good dragon slayer." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's neat." I said becoming more and more distracted the closer I got to the dining room, and what would happen after we were done with our food.

"Are you okay Luce? You seem distracted." I heard Natsu say as we reached the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous about moving." I said not completely lying, just leaving out the part about it being him I was most nervous about.

"It will all be okay. Come on let's go." Natsu said as he opened to door.

Once we opened the door we saw that it was empty.

"Hello Miss Lucy and Mr. Dragneel. Mr. Jude will not be joining us today. He had to go to a meeting." I turned to see Aries was speaking. "I'm sorry Lucy." She said almost breaking down in tears.

"No, no, no, Aries it's okay. I don't mind it means that we won't get yelled out for being late. Go ahead and take a break it's all going to be okay." I said trying to comfort her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Miss Lucy." Aries said as Natsu offered her a tissue.

"Thank you Mr. Natsu." She said wiping her eyes.

"Go ahead and go to your room Aries and take some cookies and a book and just enjoy yourself for the day. Okay?" I said trying to calm her down.

"Okay. Thank you Miss Lucy. I will come down to see you before you leave." She said sniffling, as she turned to leave.

Once she was out the doors I heard Natsu say something. "So what's for breakfast." Trying to lighten the mood and probably just hungry.

"We are having French toast for the lady and for the gentleman eggs and bacon and toast. I didn't know what you would like so I went a very common breakfast." Said my cook coming out with a tray of food that smelled amazing.

"That sounds great! I love bacon! Do you have any hot sauce?" I heard Natsu say.

"Yes we do sir. I will go get that for you. Have a seat." He said gesturing to the table where he sat down our plates, and then headed back to the kitchen.

"So are you mad that your dads not here?" asked Natsu.

"No, I don't have to see him anymore than I have to I guess." I said nibbling on my French toast.

"Lucy." But before Natsu could say anymore my cook came out with the hot sauce.

"Here you are Sir, enjoy." The cook said with a smile.

"Thanks man. It smells amazing." Natsu smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your food." He said walking back into the kitchen.

Natsu poured the hot sauce all over his eggs and put a puddle of it by his bacon and started digging in. and I ate my French toast.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow but you guys made me want to update sooner. Thanks for all the reviews. It really does help. I probably won't update for about three days. I have some school stuff coming up. So as always, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Me and Natsu didn't speak as we finished our breakfast and we weren't interrupted either. We had just finished when Virgo walked in and offered to take our plates, I always wondered if they were watching us, because their timing was amazing.

"Are you both finished with your breakfast?" asked Virgo.

"Yes we are, thanks Virgo." I told her and she began picking up the plates.

"Loke has started packing up in your room Princess, you are to join him on your own time." Virgo said in her signature monotone voice as she carried the plates to the kitchen and disappeared inside.

"I'm ready to go when you are dear." Said Natsu leaning back in his chair.

"Okay," I said blushing. "How do you know Loke?" I asked, thinking back to when Loke had said he knew Natsu.

Natsu sat forward in his chair before speaking. "We met at Fairy Tail. He used to come around a lot, but ever since he took the job of looking over your house he hasn't been around much. But we're still good friends." He said, making me wonder why Loke choose this job.

"Interesting." I said, mostly to myself.

"Do you talk to yourself a lot Luce?" Natsu said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I do." I said laughing a little myself. "Now come on let's go." I said standing up to leave.

As we walked out the door Natsu asked me a question.

"Luce. Can I hold your hand?" He asked awkwardly, and awkward was not a side of him I had yet seen.

"Um, I-I guess." I said blushing and stuttering, as Natsu grabbed my hand.

We held hands as we walked to my room and I was blushing but Natsu had seemed to have already gotten over his awkwardness. He was swinging our hands up and down like we have been holding hands forever.

"So, what do you think about marrying me?" Natsu asked casually.

What did I think of marrying Natsu? He was sweet and not to mention hot. He had money and I can move out of the house away from my dad. But the pace at which he switches his emotions are capable of giving me whiplash.

"I think that the marriage will be good for me." I said honestly.

"I think you will be good for me too." Natsu said as he smiled.

We had arrived at my door and we heard a crash from inside and a curse word or two from Loke.

I rushed inside to see what had gone wrong and Loke was sitting next to my closet surrounded by empty boxes and a pile of shoes.

"What did you do?" I asked frantically.

"Nothing. I just accidently started putting pearl colored heels with the pearl colored flats and cream colored heels." Said Loke shaking his head.

"I don't really care if all of the shoes are sorted by color." I said wondering as to why he had started packing them that way in the first place.

"But I do!" Loke said.

"Okay then. I will start packing up the clothes then." I said as I grabbed an empty box and walked over to my wardrobe.

"Would you like any help my lady?" Natsu said in a British accent as he walked up next to me.

"Yes, I would love your help Sir." I said, mimicking his accent.

We started packing up my clothes and before long my wardrobe was empty, and we had a full box.

"Would you like me to take that box down stairs for you?" Loke asked after we had finished taping up the box.

"Sure, here you go." I said gesturing to the box on the floor.

"The car is down stairs waiting." Natsu said as Loke bent down to pick up the box.

"You got it." Loke said with a grunt.

Once Loke left I looked at the clock to see it was only 9:15 and I sighed as I stretched.

"So, what should our color theme be for the wedding?" Natsu said as he sat on the edge of my bed, which wouldn't be packed until tomorrow, and I sat down with him.

I didn't have to think about it for very long before I said, "Yellow and pink."

"I like that, those will be the perfect colors for the wedding." Natsu said excitedly. "Are you nervous?" he then asked.

"About what?" I said.

"About the wedding. About the kiss." Natsu said in reply.

I blushed before saying "I've never kissed anyone before." As I turned my face away from him.

Natsu grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him. "Who better to have your first kiss with than your fiancée?" he said as he leaned closer to me looking me in the eyes as I licked my lips not sure if I should stop him.

"heh hem." Loke cleared his throat.

Me and Natsu jumped apart and Loke spoke. "Hey Natsu buddy, help me grab a couple more boxes to take down." In a manner that suggested that they were going to have a talk.

"Okay." Natsu said as he grabbed a box from the floor and walking out the room with Loke, but not before turning around and winking at me.

I was blushing and I could not get it to go away as I sat waiting for the men to return. So I got up and started packing up some more of my clothes into boxes once again. All of the furniture would be moved tomorrow. Most of the clothes were being moved today except for the outfit and nightgown I choose for tomorrow. I had just gotten my face to cool down when I heard the guys laughing in the hallway on their way back to the room.

"Knock Knock" said Natsu.

"Who's there?" was Loke's reply.

"A broken pencil."

"A broken pencil who?"

"Never mind, it's pointless." Said Natsu, delivering the punchline of the joke, making Loke chuckle and then hit him in the shoulder and call him a clown.

"You make such bad jokes." Said Loke.

"But they make you laugh." Natsu came up and hugged me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "You like my jokes, right Luce." Natsu said in a pouty voice.

"Loke you were right. He is a goofball." I said laughing at the huff noise Natsu made as he released me.

We packed in silence for a little while until Loke spoke up. "I've got to go somewhere. I suppose that you can pack the rest of the clothes without me. So I will see you tomorrow Lucy to do the heavy lifting. Bye Natsu." He said waving at us as he walked out the door, not giving us much time to say anything about his departure.

"So we just have to finish packing up the rest of the dresses in that closet over there and then we can eat some lunch right?" said Natsu pointing to the closets I put my winter dresses in.

"Yes, and that reminds me, what do you want for lunch? I will go and request it for you." I said slightly hungry myself, the time being about 11:30 now.

"What's your favorite thing to eat?" Natsu asked me.

"I honestly think that the fish he grills is amazing, but my father hates it, so we don't have it too often."

"That's great! I love fish. So fish it is then." Said Natsu clapping his hands together happily.

"Okay, I will go see if he can make fish for us then. I will be back in just a second." I said smiling as I left and started walking down the hall towards the stairs.

As I was in the hallway I started thinking about how I had only known Natsu for less than two days and yet it was still so easy to talk to him. My mind then wandered to the almost kiss we had earlier and my face started to heat up again. I walked into the kitchen to tell the chef what we wanted to eat but before I could say anything he spoke.

"Miss Lucy, are you okay? Your face is awful red." He said with a degree of concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine. Natsu and I would both like to have your grilled fish if that's okay." I said trying to make my blush go away.

"Yes Lucy that's just fine. You seem to be quite fond of him you know. I hope you two find love in each other. Also, I want to make the wedding cake." Said my cook with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a smile to mimic his own.

"Good. Now, I should have your fish done in about 30 to 45 minutes, okay?" said my cook turning to go back to the stove.

"That's perfect. Thanks Bob." I said with a smile before turning to walk back to my room.

I returned back to my room to find Natsu napping on the bed. He looked adorable when he was sleeping. I walked over to the bed and brushed his soft pink hair out of his face. I smiled at him and I walked back over to my closet and started packing my winter dresses, as Natsu snored. While I packed, I hummed a lullaby that my mother had taught me.

"That's pretty." I heard a sleepy voice say from behind me.

I looked over to see Natsu propped up on one arm looking at me and yawning. "Thanks, it's a song my mother taught me."

"How did she pass away? If you don't mind my asking." Natsu said, his dark eyes watching me.

"She got a disease and passed away shortly after she was diagnosed." I said with a shrug, and I turned back around.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a voice in my ear, "I'm sorry Luce."

"It's okay. It doesn't really bother me to talk about it. I just miss her sometimes." I said. "So, I've never heard about your mother or much about your father either, so what are they like?" I asked, with Natsu's arms still around me as I was folding a dress.

"Igneel adopted me. I never met his wife, he doesn't have any pictures of her anywhere. But he said he was married before, I think they got divorced." He said into my ear because his head was still resting on my shoulder.

"I didn't know you were adopted." I said to him.

"Yeah, Igneel adopted me when he saw that I might have the talent it takes to be a dragon slayer, but I don't know how he could tell considering I was only like five months old." Natsu said. "But he's always treated me like I was his own son. Yeah my old man is pretty cool."

"I wish my father were like yours. If I called him old man he would probably disown me." I told him.

"So when will lunch be done?" Asked Natsu as he released me and turned around to stretch.

I looked at the clock I on the wall to see the time was nearly 12. "He said it should be about 30 minutes when I asked him 30 minutes ago. So it should be done about now."

"Okay then let's go." Natsu said grabbing my hand and leading me to the door. As we were walking down the stairs I asked a question. "Natsu how did you fall asleep so quickly?"

"You were gone forever so I decided to feel how comfy your bed was."

"I was gone for less than ten minutes."

"Well I was tired, and your bed was very comfy thank you very much." Natsu said as he puffed out his cheeks.

We arrived at the kitchen door and Natsu threw it open yelling "I'm ready to eat!"

"Good, I hope it's to your liking Mr. Dragneel." Said Bob gesturing to the steaming plates of grilled fish on the already set table.

"That smells delicious! Thanks!" said Natsu as he sat down at the table and started to dig in.

"Thank you so much, it's been forever since I've had your grilled fish." I said to Bob with a smile. I then turned around and walked over to my spot at the table across from Natsu.

"This is so good." Said Natsu around a mouthful of food.

"Good, I'm glad." I said as I smiled at the goofball across the table from me.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But hey, it's longer! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! I will try to update in three days. Thanks for all the reviews, it really helps. Anyways, as always please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

We were back upstairs in my room after lunch taping up the last box of dresses and Natsu took it down to the waiting car that would depart as soon as that last box was safely put on it. Shortly after Natsu left the room Virgo walked in.

"Princess, your father would like to have you and your fiancé for dinner tonight, to apologize for having a meeting. Dinner will be at six." Virgo said with a bow.

"Okay, thanks Virgo." I said, slightly disappointed that I would have to speak with my father tonight.

"No problem Princess." She said waving and disappearing out the door.

With a sigh I sat down on my bed. I started replaying the events of the last week in my mind. I'm now engaged, to Natsu Dragneel, famous dragon slayer. I will be moving in with him tomorrow. I have to have dinner with my father which will likely be less than pleasant. I had closed my eyes and was rubbing my temples, to fend off an upcoming headache, when a weight settled in beside me, and I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I heard Natsu say in his signature cheery voice.

"Nothing, I just have a slight headache." I said as I continued to rub my forehead. "Oh, and my father would like to have dinner with us."

"Okay, when?" Natsu said.

"Six."

"Okay good, that's plenty of time for me to give you a massage." He said, a sinister grin adorning his face.

I blushed as he slowly pushed me on to my stomach so he could massage my back. I will be the first to admit that I didn't think he would be able to actually give me a decent massage, but I will have you know that it was almost better than the professional I go to when I'm especially stressed. I quickly fell asleep as he rubbed between my shoulder blades.

"Hey, hey Luce. Wake up sleepy head." I heard a quiet voice say as I blinked open my eyes from my nap.

I yawned as I stretched. "How long was I asleep?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"About three hours." Natsu said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock to see the time was 4:30.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?" I asked sleepily.

"I just went down and visited with Bob and Virgo. You've got some interesting people on your staff Luce." Natsu said. "But they kicked me out because they had to start dinner."

I yawned once again and blinked a couple more times in order to clear up the blur of sleep from my eyes. "So tomorrow all we have to pack is my dresser, my vanity and my bed and we are all set to go right?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yep, I believe so." he said looking down at me.

It was quiet for a moment as we just stared at each other, so I broke the silence by saying "So, do you want to go down to the game room? I bet I could beat you in a game of ping pong." I said confidently.

"You're on, and you're going down." He said with a cocky grin as he jumped up in the air. "I'm all fired up now." He said starting out the door. I caught up to him at the top of the stairs, and he grabbed my hand as we started down them. At the bottom I started to lead him to the game room down the hall.

"I don't come down here very often." The only person I ever play games with is Loke, and he's way to competitive. Aries gets upset when she loses and when she wins. Virgo always wants punished when she loses, and when she wins, and Cancer just isn't the game playing type, and Aquarius would likely kill me if she lost so that's a no as well.

"I hope you don't mind loosing, cause it's about to become the only thing you know." Natsu said confidently.

"Who do you think you are? The ping pong champ or something." I said throwing a little trash talk his way.

"You will see." He said as I opened the doors and turned on the lights.

I walked over to the ping pong table and grabbed two paddles and a ball, handing one of the paddles to Natsu I said, "Okay, I suppose you know the general rules of ping pong. No double bouncing and if it goes off the table it's other players point. Are you ready to lose?"

"In your dreams." He replied.

Okay, so I lost. By a lot. And Natsu was way too happy about that.

"What did I tell you Luce. I'm just that good." Natsu smiled bumptiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever. I didn't do that bad."

"What was the final score?" he said in a mocking tone.

"I don't know, like 3 to 34." I mumbled. I cleared my throat as Natsu laughed at me. "We should start on our way to dinner. It's almost six." I said as I started towards the door.

"Okay. I think I deserve a kiss for winning though. Don't you think Luce?" Natsu said leaning towards me with his lips puckered.

"Nope. You weren't a gentleman. You didn't let the poor young lady win." I said turning up my nose at him, and getting a slight bit of satisfaction from the unbelieving look he gave me.

"That's no fair." Natsu said with a childish pout on his face that suited him.

"All is fair in love and war. Now come on we need to get going or we will be late for dinner." I said as I started walking down the hall not waiting for him to follow.

"Well then, is this love or is this war, Luce?" Natsu said grabbing my hand in his and walking up beside me.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! This is a really short chapter and I'm sorry. I was going to update yesterday but I got home late and I was pumped to finish this chapter and post it, and then I looked at the time and was like ok, if I have a new positive review I will update, and long story short I didn't have any reviews and it made me sad and so I didn't update. But here is the latest chapter of Lucy, my love. I was going to make it longer but this was a good cliffhanger so I left it. Anyways, as always, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

I blushed at his question but before I could say anything Natsu spoke.

"I hope it can be love in time. But that ping pong war was pretty fun." He said with his signature grin.

"Um, yeah." I said trying to rid my face of the blush that adorned it.

We arrived at the doors to the dining room before I had to say more. Natsu pushed open the doors and held it open for me. "Thanks Natsu." I said as I entered the room to see my father talking with Bob about tonight's dinner.

"Ready when you are Sir." Bob said politely.

"Natsu, Lucy, please have a seat. We are ready now I believe." Said my father.

"Alright then. Your food will be out momentarily." Said Bob with a smile as me and Natsu sat down across from each other and to the left or right of my father who sat at the head of the table.

"Sorry I had to miss breakfast this morning, there was a meeting that I couldn't miss." Said my father before continuing. "How did the packing go?" he asked.

"It went fine. All we have left to do is move the furniture in the morning and then I can head to my new home tomorrow after noon." I said sweetly.

"And here's the food." Said Bob as he walked out with our trays of food in hand. As he sat the plates down in front of us he said "I hope you enjoy."

Our dinner was smoked chicken with lemon drizzle sauce and with some Italian noodles of sorts on the side. I've never cared to much about the dishes he served us, just so long as they tasted good. "Thank you Bob, this looks amazing." I said as I smiled at him.

"This smells great. If it's anything like lunch, then I'm sure it will be amazing." Said Natsu, smiling as well.

"Thank you Bob for your services." Said my father in I brisk businesslike manner.

"You're welcome. Enjoy." Said Bob as he made his exit.

"Natsu, will you be staying another night?" asked my father after a short while.

"Yes. I think that would be good. I get really bad motion sickness, so I don't like to be in a moving vehicle any longer than I have to." Natsu replied with a grin.

"Lucy, I would like to let you know that the wedding will be paid for by both me and Igneel Dragneel. We have worked it out. You two can have what you like at the wedding, but I will be hiring a wedding director to help." my father said. "The wedding will be held in Fiore chapel, on November 18th. Other than the date and the place, the rest is for you to do as you wish." He spoke again, leaving no room for argument.

"Cool. That's awesome. So we have 4 months to plan?" Natsu said to my father.

"Yes. I believe that should be plenty of time for you to get it all worked out. Once you get settled in, you and Lucy should go and get a feel for the space when you get the chance." My father replied, before taking another bite of his food.

"That's tons of time. And that sounds like a good idea. I have a job that I need to do down there in about two weeks. So we can go and check it out and hit some of the shops." Natsu spoke.

I didn't mind that Natsu was doing all the talking. It meant that I didn't have to talk. I just ate and enjoyed my food while they discussed everything from the wedding to the weather.

My father and Natsu kept up a consistent stream of chit chat while I finished eating. "I am going to go back to my office. I will see you off tomorrow afternoon once you have gotten all of your things packed away." my father said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and then standing from his chair.

"It was nice to have dinner with you father." I said, standing myself, having finished my supper as well.

"Yes it was Lucy." My father said, walking to the door, Virgo popping out of nowhere to open the door for him.

Aries walked in to clear the plates along with Virgo.

"Thank you." I said as we walked out the door.

"No problem Princess." Virgo said as we exited.

"It's only 7. What do you want to do Luce?" Natsu asked as he grabbed my hand once we were outside the door.

I thought for a moment before I spoke. "We can go and sit in the library upstairs." I said as I started to lead him to the small library near my room.

We were walking up the stairs, but Natsu stopped us in the middle before asking, "Are you upset that your dad didn't talk to you for most of the dinner?"

"No. It's fine really. We don't have all that much to talk about. So it saved me from having to come up with meaningless things to say." I said honestly.

"Okay. Let's go." Natsu said as he started dragging me up the stairs.

Once we arrived at the library door, I opened it and reached in to turn on the light. Just as the light came on, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and then I felt my feet being lifted off the floor. Natsu carried me to the green couch that was sitting in the middle of the room and plopped me down before he started to tickle me.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" Natsu spoke in a silly voice.

"Hahahaha! Natsu stop, stop, stop! I can't breathe. You're killing me! ahhhhhhahahaha!" I squealed with tears welling in my eyes as I tried to get Natsu to stop.

"No sad Lucy's are allowed here" he said in a voice similar to one that he would speak to a small child with, as he continued to tickle me.

Natsu stopped fighting me. I gasped in a much needed breath before speaking, "Okay, okay. I'm not sad, I swear."

"Good. So it worked." Natsu said, standing up and smiling.

Natsu then walked over to the bookshelves where most of my older books were kept. He picked up one of my favorite books from when I was little. "The Key to the Starry Heavens" he said. "I've never heard of this book."

"It was one of my favorite books when I was like 5. My mom would read it to me a lot." I said as he sat the book down and continued looking though them.

"What was she like?" Natsu spoke while facing the bookshelf, still intrigued by its contents.

I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap. "My mom? She was amazing. She was the nicest person I've ever met. We used to have fun, even my dad. But I think I remind him too much of her. So since she died, he tries to avoid me. So moving out is almost a blessing, but I have to leave behind all my friends." I said, when I looked up from my lap Natsu was staring at me.

"I'm sorry for asking." Natsu said putting the book that he had his hands back on the shelf. "I just never got to get to know a mother. I don't know why I got put in foster care and I was adopted by Igneel and there wasn't a woman in his life when I was around. So I don't know what you are feeling." Said Natsu, trying to justify his asking.

"No, you don't have to apologize. Its fine really. I don't mind talking about her. It makes it easier to remember her. I don't want to forget all the good times I've had with her." I said, trying to smile.

Natsu saw though the faked smile and he walked up to me and hugged me. "It's okay. I'm here Luce. I will never leave you." He said squeezing me a little harder.

 **Phantasma: I have no excuses. I'm sorry for the late update. Please review. It will make me happy and want to update sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you think we could fall in love?" I asked as Natsu held me close.

"I've already fallen for you Luce." His reply slightly muffled in my hair.

Tears sprung to my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu said as he pulled back to look at my face, but keeping a grip on my shoulders while holding me at arm's length.

I put an honest smile on my face as I spoke. "Yeah. I'm more than okay." I think I need to go to bed though, and prepare for the last day of packing and then some unpacking. Oh what a joy." I said, a touch of sarcasm sneaking its way into my words with the last sentence. Thinking about having to do all that work all over again really did make me want to just lay down and take a nap.

"Okay, let's go." Natsu said, grabbing my hand and taking the lead.

We walked silently to my room down the hall, Natsu still holding my hand. As we reached my door Natsu turned me around to face him.

"So, do you want to give me a kiss now?" Natsu said puckering up his lips and closing his eyes. From being serious to being his goofball self, he can change quick enough to give you whiplash.

Before I could second guess myself I stood on my tippy toes and my lips met with his, for only a brief second. When I bent back down Natsu had a slight blush on his face and he was looking at me funny.

With a blush of my own I said "Goodnight Natsu." And I quickly turned and slipped into my room and closed the door behind me quickly.

"Goodnight Luce." I heard Natsu say, his reply slightly deadened by the door between us, and I heard his footsteps going towards his room, and then I heard his door close.

I walked over to my window and looked over at the beginnings of summer in the trees of our orchard. I just had my first kiss. I touched my lips with my fingers as I thought about how warm his lips were in the brief moment that they met with mine. I wondered what he was thinking right now. I wondered if he has ever had his first kiss.

I shook these thoughts out of my mind and I got up to ring for Virgo, who arrived almost unbelievably fast.

"Your bedtime tea, princess." Virgo announced as she walked through the door with a tray of tea. "Why is your face so red princess? Do you need me to draw you a cool bath and wash you?"

"No, no, no, Virgo. I'm fine, thank you for the tea." I said shanking my head, mostly at her cold bath suggestion.

"Are you blushing because of Mr. Dragneel?" Virgo asked, tilting her head slightly.

"NO!" I practically yelled. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "No, it's just a little hot in here. I'll be fine as soon as I change into my sleep clothes." I said hoping she would buy my lie.

"Would you like me to help you Miss?"

"No, I can do it myself. Thanks Virgo, have a goodnight." I said attempting to get her to leave.

"Okay. I hope you have a good night as well Princess." Virgo said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed before picking up my tea and deciding it was too hot. I put my tea down and then went to put on a silk, baby blue, short sleeved shirt and shorts before walking back to my desk. I decided it wasn't that late and I could read some of my book before bed while sipping on my tea.

About an hour later I had read nearly 80 pages of my book, so I decided to put it down and go to bed. My tea was gone and I was ready to fall asleep and have sweet dreams when I climbed into my bed and covered up.

*knock knock* I was startled awake by a knocking on my door the next morning.

I got up the answer the door, expecting Virgo with my morning tea, wondering why she didn't just come in. But when I opened the door I saw a head of pink hair.

"Good morning beautiful." Natsu said before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me into a kiss.

His soft, warm lips met mine briefly before he pulled away from the surprise kiss. He smiled down at me, his arms still wrapped around my waist and my hands pressed against his chest. "Are you ready to pack up the rest of your stuff?"

"Um, y-yeah. J-just let me go get dressed." I stuttered.

"Okay. I'll go hunt down loser Loke so he can help me move the giant dresser." Natsu said, finally letting me go.

"Okay." I said as I quickly turned around to slip back in my room and closed my door.

As soon as the door was closed behind me I could feel my face heating up at how close we were. How I could feel how warm he was though his shirt. How I could feel his six pack and his tight chest muscles too.

I quickly tried to clear my head and got dressed in a light pink tank top and some skinny jeans before putting my hair up into a pony tail.

"Hey Lucy baby, we're ready to start moving things if you're all decent and stuff." I heard Loke's muffled voice from behind the door.

I walked over and opened the door for the two men standing behind it.

"I already asked Virgo to bring our breakfast up here Luce, okay?" Natsu said, reminding me that I was slightly hungry.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said. "So what are we moving first?"

"I was thinking you could go ahead and box up you bed sheets and covers as well as your pillows and me and Loke can move the desk and the dresser then we can grab the vanity and finally pack up the mattress and bed." Natsu said.

"Okay just let me go get some boxes." I said as Loke and Natsu walked over to my large desk, moving the book off and setting it on my bed.

They were starting to pick it up as I left to get a box out of a storage closet at the end of the hall. It took me a moment to find one that was big enough but not too big. When I returned the desk was gone. I sighed as I walked over to my bed and started taking the pillow cases off the pillows.

 **Phantasma: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I want to know how old you think I am based on my writing skill. So as always leave me a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I had just finished taking off all of the pillow cases of the pillows when Virgo walked in with a tray. On the tray were Open-faced egg and tomato baguette. They were amazing and easy to eat on the go. There were enough off them to feed a small army. Virgo said she had to go and do something, and without much explaining she left.

I took one of the baguettes from the tray and started to eat it. The boys returned to get the dresser but they saw the baguettes and all thoughts were wiped from their minds except food. They both ate 3 before patting their stomachs and moving back to the dresser.

"Okay we need to take out all of the drawers to make it lighter." Loke said before moving to take one out.

"I was about to say the same thing." Stated Natsu before going to do the same.

"Are you so cheap that you can't even buy new furniture for your future wife?" said Loke as he attempted to lift 3 heavy wooden drawers. And to be honest, I was sort of wondering the same thing.

"Lucy's old man suggested that we take all of her stuff. He thought she would be more comfortable if we did that." Natsu said as he pushed around the dresser that was now vacant of its drawers.

I was not aware of this and it kind of shocked me to know that my father cared so much.

I sat there in shock at the information Natsu just provided me. The boys were leaving with 2 drawers each, trying to show each other up. In my daze I had folded and packed up the remaining of the bed covers. Without anything to do, I decided the boys could figure out the rest of the packing. So I went to speak with my father.

It took very little time for me to make my way to his office. At his door I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door slowly and with my head slightly down. "Did you tell Natsu that we need to move my furniture so I would feel more comfortable when I moved in with him?"

"I did." Said my father in a rather matter of fact manner.

"Thank you." Was all I could say in return.

"You're welcome." He said before speaking again. "You should go and finish packing. I will see you off."

"Okay." I said before walking out of his office, nearly in tears. Over these last couple of days, I've been on an emotional rollercoaster.

I went back up to my room to find Natsu and Loke attempting to move the dresser, they were making very little progress.

"Are you going to try and carry that?" I asked as they slid it across the floor.

"No we were going to slide it, most of the way is hardwood floors, so it shouldn't be that difficult." Natsu said, slightly out of breath.

"Are you forgetting about the stairs?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No we didn't forget about the stairs. We just decided we would deal with those when we get to them." Loke said as he shoved the dresser.

"Okay if you think you guys are that good, then have fun." I said walking over to the box that had the bed stuff in it.

"Miss Lucy, Mr. Dragneel, Big Brother. Did you know that we have a servant's elevator that you could use to take those down with?" Virgo said, appearing suddenly out of nowhere.

"Since when do we have a servant's elevator!" both me and Loke shouted in unison.

"We've always had a servant's elevator. You just never have to use it. It is mainly used when we move heavy objects." Virgo said in her signature monotone voice.

"Where is this supposed elevator located may I ask?" I said, suspicion creeping into my voice.

"You know that random door at the end of the hall?" Virgo spoke.

It suddenly hit me what she was saying. "I thought that door was just another random storage room!" I screeched. "You mean to tell me that door is an elevator."

"Actually it leads to an elevator. You are welcome to use it to move the rest of the furniture." Virgo said. "I have a couple of things to attend to. I will see you later Miss Lucy." Virgo said with a bow before leaving.

"Well you heard her. To the elevator we go." Loke said as he began pushing with energy anew.

"Aye!" said Natsu as he pushed just as hard.

They made slow progress despite their efforts. So I decided to go and visit my mother's grave while they moved the rest of the furniture.

I slipped away without them noticing. I walked down the stairs and down to the yard that held my mother's grave. I stood over it wishing she were here. That she could help me with the wedding. That she could see all the things I've accomplished. As the wind blew I smelt some flowers from the nearby flower patch and decided that I needed to pick some. I chose her favorite and arranged them on her gravestone.

"I think you would have liked Natsu. He's such a goofball, but he has a big heart. I think I might like him a lot too." I said with a smile. "I miss you." I said wiping a couple of tears that fell down my face. And then I turned and walked back to the house. But when I got to the front of the house I saw Natsu and Loke loading the dresser.

"You guys made it down here much faster than I expected you too. I thought you would still be pushing it down the hall right now." I said to them.

"Virgo came back after you disappeared and she helped us move it. She's scary strong." Natsu said, shivering as if he were afraid.

"Okay then. I'm going to go and get the boxes." I said heading back upstairs.

"Okay, we're just gonna rest here for a little while." Said Loke huffing and puffing.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Said Natsu in the same manor, then sitting down to join Loke.

"You two." I said shaking my head at their antics.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! I hope you like this newest chapter. I would also like to put the spotlight on Uchida Akira, for her sweet reviews that she leaves me. I hope that you will please review, it really helps me!**


	14. Chapter 14

I walked back to my room and grabbed the boxes that held the bed sheet and the pillows. As I walked around the corner of my door, I ran into a certain pink haired someone, which made me loose hold of all of the boxes.

"Watch where you're going dummy." Natsu said patting my head as I picked up the contents of the boxes, and he stooped down to help me.

"You idiot, you're the one who ran into me!" I said, swatting his hand away.

"Loke hurry up! We need to get these moved." I heard Natsu shout over his shoulder.

For the first time I turned around to see Loke struggling to make his way up the stairs.

"Hold on you idiot, I'm on my way." Loke said, breathing heavily.

Natsu grabbed a couple of pillow cases that were on the floor and the shoved them in the box they fell from. Before he straightened up he kissed the top of my head, then he went back to my room, Loke not far behind him.

I let out a sigh before grabbing the boxes and starting on my way out the door as I heard the boys grunting as they started to push out the large bed from where it sat.

I was walking down the stairs when I started to think about what a catch Natsu was. He was sweet and always willing to help. He was funny, he's also very good looking, with his pink hair, dark eyes and six pack, as well as his shameless smile he wears so often.

"What are you smiling about Princess?" I heard Virgo say from where she was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

I felt a blush come to my face at my previous, sappy thoughts. "Nothing." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking about Mr. Natsu?" Virgo said tilting her head in an inquiring manner.

"No!" I said almost shouting. I tried to compose myself before saying, "I was not." I cleared my throat before then saying, "Now help me with these boxes."

"Ok Princess." Virgo said reaching up to take the boxes from my outstretched arms.

She didn't say anything else as she turned around to take the boxes to the car.

I was starting to get thirsty so I decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. As I entered the dining room, I found Aries talking to Bob.

"Hello Miss Lucy, is there anything I can do for you?" Aries spoke timidly from where she stood.

"Yes actually, could you get me a glass of water?" I asked with a smile.

"I will go get that for you now." Aries said as she went through the doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Hello Miss Lucy, how's the moving going?" I heard Bob ask.

I turned around to look at him as I spoke. "It's going pretty good so far. It could be going much worse. Thank goodness for the service elevator."

"We have a service elevator?" Bob asked in nearly the same manner me and Loke had asked.

"Yeah, and apparently it's been there forever, and to think I've been climbing those stairs for years."

"Yes, but you've got great legs thanks to it." I heard Natsu say as he walked through the doors.

I could feel myself blushing at his comment as he walked up to me and slung one of his arms over my shoulders.

"Yes, she really does have some beautiful legs on her, doesn't she now." Bob said with his signature giggle.

Aries walked through the door carrying two glasses of water on a tray.

"I thought I heard Mr. Dragneel, thinking he might like a drink as well, I brought him one too." Aries said softly.

"Yes, that's what I came in here for. Thank you Aries." Natsu said, taking the glass of ice water from the tray Aries held.

"I hope I didn't put too much ice in it." Aries said as I took my cup as well.

"No it's perfect. Just right." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Aries spoke, sounding worried.

"Yes it's great, thank you." I said again.

"O-Okay, can I go now?" Aries asked.

"Yes you can, thank you for the water." I said gently.

With that Aries left the room without another word.

"She's sensitive isn't she." Natsu said, his arm still around my shoulders.

"Yeah she can be." I said, "but she's also the nicest and sweetest person I've met."

"Other than me of course, right." Natsu said jokingly but wearing his cocky smile nonetheless.

I felt a smile come to my face at his predictability.

"Did you get the bed moved?" I asked, still smiling.

"We decided to call for back-up. They should be here any minute." Natsu said tilting his head to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow at his statement. "What kind of back-up?"

"I called in some Fairy Tail members to come and assist us." He said.

"Really? Like who?" I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"Erza, Gray, and, Gajeel." Natsu said shrugging his shoulders.

Before I could say more, Virgo walked into the dining room. "Mr. Dragneel, your friends have arrived."

With that Natsu moved his arm from my shoulders and grabbed my hand excitedly. "Come on Luce, let's go." He said with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen, adorning his face. "I'm sure you're very excited to meet them."

"Yeah, I am." I said, surprised as Natsu dragged me to the front of the house.

We got to the front entrance quickly. But before we could get to the door Erza had thrown open the door.

"Where is this bed we are to move?" She spoke loudly as she made an enthusiastic entrance by pushing open both of the doors simultaneously.

Me and Natsu both stopped at the doors, Erza facing us, Gray and Gajeel following behind her.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Natsu said.

"Yes, very. Now we were called here to do a duty were we not?" Erza spoke in her booming voice.

"Yes you were, but I would like to formally introduce you to my fiancée, Lucy Heartfelia." Natsu said, casually wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he had earlier today.

"Oh, yes. It's very nice to see you again Lucy, I met you at the ball the other day, but I was distracted by the amazing strawberry cake you had." Erza grabbed my hand before saying, "May I ask you where you got it from?" she spoke quickly while she looked into my eyes.

"Actually my chef, Bob, makes them." I told her.

"Where may I find this Bob?" Erza asked with a gleam in her eye.

"He should be in the kitchen." I was barely able to finish my sentence before she had taken off in search of the maker of her dreams.

"She was probably going to be the most help too. Now were stuck with these two pansies." Natsu said, gesturing towards the door, where Gray and Gajeel were making their way in.

"Ay, watch who you're callin' a pansy." I heard Gajeel's rough voice say.

"Yeah flame brain, you have no right to be calling us names." Gray said as he looked at Natsu and how his arm was still wrapped around my shoulder.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I just wasn't feeling very motivated. But here it is, chapter 14. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and favorited and followed, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"This is my fiancée, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu said, removing his arm from my shoulder in order to gesture to me dramatically.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Gray said as he reached out to shake my hand. "I'm sorry you ended up having to marrying flames for brains here." He said, gesturing to Natsu.

"Hey, you wanna fight punk? Huh? Come at me." Natsu said while crouching down in a battle stance.

"Yeah I do." Gray said as he threw off his shirt and assumed the same position as Natsu.

"Would you two quit it, let's go move this bed already." Said the gruff voice of Gajeel as he bonked Natsu and Gray on the head. "Show us the way." He said to Natsu.

"It's up those stairs." Natsu said rubbing his head and pouting like a scolded child.

Gray and Gajeel started up the stairs and Natsu went to follow them.

"I'll stay down here, try not to destroy anything." I shouted at Natsu as he walked up the stairs.

"No promises." He shouted back. "You should go find Erza and send her up to help us." He said before disappearing behind the bend of the wall.

"Okay then." I said to myself as I started to go to the kitchen in search of Erza.

I heard a couple of clangs and other noises coming from behind the dining room doors as I got closer.

"Erza? Are you in there?" I asked while gently knocking on the doors.

After a little bit more noise I heard her say, "Yes I am, you are safe to come in."

So I walked into the room where Erza was behind the counter looking at me innocently.

"Yes, is there something you need Lucy?" she said from where she was, with her head propped up on her hands because she had her elbows leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, Natsu sent me to get you. He said that they needed your help." I said staring at her, wondering why she had such a happy/guilty/faked innocence look on her face.

"Okay, you should go tell them that I will be up there in a minute." She told me as she looked like she kicked something.

"Okay, I will." I said as I slowly turned around wondering what that was all about.

I walked up the stairs, debating if the good legs were worth all these stairs, but then I started to think of when Natsu said that my legs were sexy and I started to blush and think that yes, it was defiantly worth having him smile at me like that. When I got to my room, I heard grunts and shouts and arguing.

"So… How are you doing?" I said, looking at the sight before me.

Natsu was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor looking like he was thinking very hard. Gajeel was standing and looking at a corner of the bed like he wanted to take it off and beat something with it. Gray was looking at Natsu like he was the something he wanted to beat.

"Can we take this apart because this is just way too heavy to move." Natsu asked from where he sat on the floor.

"Yeah I guess you can, I don't see why not, just so long as you can put it back together." I said, not seeing why taking it apart would be an issue.

"Did you find Erza?" Gray asked, looking slightly winded, likely from trying to move the monstrosity of a bed I have sitting in my room.

"Yeah, she said that he will be here in a minute." I said back.

As if on cue, "I have arrived. May I ask why this bed is still here? Are you so weak that you cannot move it?" Erza said.

"We've decided that we are going to take it apart to move it." Gray told her the plan.

"It's way to friggen heavy otherwise." Gajeel added in.

"Then take it apart we shall." Erza said, standing with her hands on her hips and with her booming voice.

The team began to disassemble the poor bed, but they seemed to know what they were doing so I didn't question it.

"Hey Lucy do you know if you have any screwdrivers?" Erza asked, holding up one of the slats from the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah I think so; we have a tool box next to the service elevator." I said, on the way out the door.

I arrived in the room that had the tool box. I have been in here for various reasons over the years, but I had no idea we had an elevator. It still gets to me. I rummaged around in the tool box looking for a screwdriver. While I was looking I realized that I had no idea what kind Erza needed, so I walked back down the hall to ask and the sight I saw when I walked into the room kind of puzzled me.

Erza now wore a hard hat and a jumpsuit that electricians wear and she was looking at some instructions that I had no idea existed. Natsu was about to fall out of the window, Gray was shirtless and attempting to shut said window. And Gajeel was on top of the half torn apart bed holding a wooden plank, looking like he was about to knock out both Natsu and Gray.

I couldn't even think about what to say at this point so I just said, "Erza, what kind of screwdriver did you need?"

"Don't worry about it we were able to get it out without one." She said as if nothing was wrong.

"Lucy! Help me!" Natsu yelled from his place in the window.

As Natsu yelled at me, Gray seemed to notice for the first time that I was there. "Oh hey Lucy. Your stupid fiancé thought he could shut this window and ended up falling out."

"I did not, I was pushed." Natsu said as I tried to pull him back through.

"Who pushed you?" I asked in a strained voice due to the fact that I was focusing on trying not to drop him. Gray ended up grabbing his other arm and heaving him though.

"Erza." Natsu said once he was safely on the ground.

"Why would Erza push you out the window?" I said while giving him a questioning look.

"He was trying to close the window and Erza didn't see him and she knocked him out." Said Gajeel from where he was now trying to act casual while taking apart the rest of the bed, like he wasn't just about to knock both Gray and Natsu out the window.

"Okay then." I said wondering if it was always like this when around them. "I guess I will start to take pieces down stairs." I said grabbing a couple of wooden things that I don't know where they came from.

"I'll help you!" said Natsu as he bounded up next to me and grabbed a box filled with little wooden pieces.

We started walking to the elevator quietly. Once we got there I pressed the down button with my free hand and it opened up a couple of seconds later.

"So what do you think of them?" Natsu asked as soon as the elevator doors closed behind us.

"I think they're… fun?" I said not knowing a word to describe how I felt about them.

"They like you." Natsu said in reply.

I blushed to know that famous people liked me, but covered it up with a question. "How often do you see them?" I asked wondering how good of friends they really were.

"I get to see them most times I go to Fairy Tail in search of a job." He said shrugging his shoulders. "They come over a lot too." He said. "Except that Gray fella. He gets on my nerves." Natsu said, shifting the box in his hands. "But despite everything, if something were to happen to anyone in Fairy Tail, they would have to pay." He said. It was sweet but scary at the same time.

We rode the elevator down to the bottom of the house and went outside to the moving vehicle.

We stacked the boxes in one of the piles that had been made. But before we left we heard a strange noise coming from a different corner of the van. We walked over to investigate. It sounded a lot like a whimpering noise coming from an animal.

"BOB?!" I shouted, then I helped Natsu untie him and I removed the duct tape from his mouth.

"Why are you in here?" Natsu asked.

"Erza." Bob said in a rather calm manner considering the circumstances.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I had over half of this typed up but couldn't think of how to finish the chapter. Anyway I would like to give a shout-out to SingingAngel327** **for giving me ideas for this chapter, otherwise it would not have gotten done "as quickly" I use that term lightly because it wasn't very quick, but it could have taken longer I promise. So as always please review and I'm always open to new ideas and criticism. Please Favorite and Follow.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Why would Erza do this to you?" I asked while working on the knots that bound Bob.

"She said something about strawberry cake right before she hit me on the head with a frying pan." Bob said as we finally got the ropes off him.

"She does love her strawberry cake." Natsu said as he helped Bob to his feet.

"Oh, no harm done. She's such a feisty one isn't she. Ohhahahahaha." Bob replied with that giggle of his.

"SHE HIT YOU ON THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN!" I said in a squeaky high voice, trying to understand why Bob was so calm.

"Oh well." Bob said while patting me on the cheek and starting to walk towards the exit of the moving truck. "I'm going to go and whip up a couple of strawberry cakes for you crazy kids." He said as he walked out the door.

"But…" I said, on my way to follow him.

"Oh, leave him be." Natsu said, grabbing my arm while laughing.

I turned around to face him and he pulled me to his chest. I looked up to see his face and he bent down and kissed me. My hand on his chest and his hand on my hips, his lips on mine. I closed my eyes while I breathed in his scent, and feeling his hard tense muscles. It was getting easier and easier to kiss him. I just naturally felt comfortable with him, despite only knowing Natsu for a couple of days.

I heard a crash that sounded like it was coming from my room.

"We need to go." I said, reluctantly pulling away from his warm lips. "Before they start wondering where we are."

"Yeah probably." Natsu said, still not moving his hands from my hips.

I blushed as I started to move away from his grip. But before I got too far he grabbed my hand and started to walk by my side on the way out of the van with the usual amount of bounce in his step.

We got back to my room and Erza, Gajeel, and Gray were all pushing boxes and packing up the remaining pieces of the bed and had basically packed everything that hadn't been packed already.

"Wow, you guys really got down to business didn't you." I said while walking around the room and admiring the work.

"Yep, that's what we came here to do." Gajeel said while hefting up three large boxes and starting to make his way to the elevator.

After my initial awe, I remembered that I needed to speak to Erza.

"Erza." I said turning to look at her.

"Yes, what is it?" she said turning around to look at me.

"May I ask why Bob was downstairs in the moving van all tied up with a rope?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Erza said while blushing and squirming like she was being interrogated.

"I think you do though." Said Natsu.

"He makes really good strawberry cake." Erza said in an oddly cute voice while still blushing.

"Erza we can't kidnap people." Natsu said in a rational voice I didn't think he was capable of.

"I know. I just wanted some more strawberry cake."

"I think Bob is downstairs making some more as we speak. But before you can have any, you have to move five of these boxes." Natsu said while pointing to a pile of them on the floor.

"Okay I will do just that."

Erza grabbed five boxes and before we could say another word she had taken off down the hall to the elevator.

"Did she really try to kidnap your cook?" Gray said from across the room where I had forgotten that he was still standing.

"Yep, we found him tied up in a corner of the van." Replied Natsu.

"She's crazy." Gray said grabbing a box and heading to the elevator with it.

"Who's crazy? The red head? Yeah she's not right in the head sometimes." Gajeel stated as he walked back into the room to get some more boxes.

He grabbed three more before leaving again leaving only two more boxes in the room. Natsu and I grabbed a box each and started on our way to the mysterious service elevator.

We got down to the van and put the boxes on and then headed to the kitchen to see how Bob was doing.

As we go to the doors I heard voices drifting through from the kitchen.

"Your strawberry cake is the best I have ever had." Erza said while stuffing her face full of said strawberry cake.

"Yeah it's not half bad." Said Gray who had also made his way down to the kitchen and was also eating a slice.

"I'm more for metal and less for sweets but this is pretty good." Said Gajeel who had ended up in the kitchen after putting his boxes on the van.

"Oh, Miss Lucy would you like a slice as well?" said Bob as Natsu and I walked in.

"Yes I would love a piece, and please add extra whip cream to mine." I said as Bob prepared my cake and I went to retrieve it from him.

"Mr. Dragneel, what about you pumpkin?" asked Bob.

"I will have a slice as well, thank you." Natsu said showing off his manners and his cocky grin.

"No problem sweetie." Bob replied, handing Natsu his piece of cake.

We all went and sat down at the grand dining table and ate together and enjoyed the decadent cake.

We had eaten our fill and it was now mid-day so we sent away Erza, Gray, and Gajeel. Once they were gone Natsu suggested we go the library to see if there were any books I wanted to take before we left.

We walked up the large library upstairs. I opened the door and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

All of the staff came to tell me goodbye.

Aries was crying, Cancer was sniffling, Virgo had a straight face on but I could tell that she was going to miss me as well. Loke was trying to keep his cool and Aquarius didn't look like she was going to miss me but I think she will, otherwise she wouldn't be here. The various maids and the many butlers were crying and sniffling and carrying around Kleenexes.

There was lunch meats and sandwiches and many other foods on tables placed around the room and once everyone hugged me and congratulated me and Natsu, they got a plate of food from the tables and ate their lunch. By the end I had cried a little as well and I hadn't seen my father yet.

After about two hours most of the staff had made their ways out of the room and I was ready to leave. There were a couple of people cleaning up and Natsu had gone to the bathroom.

"You really are lucky to get a man like him." Said a voice in a rather kind voice considering who was speaking to me.

"Thank you Aquarius." I said as she got closer to me.

 **Phantasma: Yes, this is very late and I am very sorry. I will do better this summer I promise. Please read and review and thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story! I hope you enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: It's been a really long time since I updated so you might want to reread the previous chapter or two.**

I was slightly astonished by the fact that she was saying something that wasn't totally sarcastic and rude.

"Thank you Aquarius." I said as she walked closer to me.

"I think I might miss you once you're gone." Aquarius said as she finally stopped to stand in front of me.

"Despite it all, I will miss you too." I said to her as I took another sip of my punch.

"Don't get to mushy, I said that I _might_ miss you. Not that I would."

"Okay never mind I'm not going to miss you after all. I've decided that you may be the person I will miss least." I declared as I turned my nose up at her in an overly dramatic way.

"So you are going to miss your dad more than you're going to miss me?" Aquarius asked. Her question hurting more than she may have intended.

"You've got me there." I said trying to keep my voice light and airy to make it seem like I don't care.

"I should probably go get ready for my super-hot date tonight." She said, her snotty tone back in all its glory. "Goodbye." She said this time in a softer voice before turning around and hugging me. It was a quick hug but the meaning behind it could not be described. She was heading for the door before I got the chance to say anything back to her.

"So what did I miss?" said a certain pink haired someone as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Not much." I said trying to smile past the tears.

Natsu saw though the fake smile. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry crossing his features.

"I'm going to miss them. That's all." I said not telling him that I was disappointed in my father for not even coming to tell me goodbye.

"We can invite them to the parties we throw, they will be at the wedding, you will be able to see them again." Natsu said trying to make me feel better.

"I know. I was just worried that you didn't like them." I said, realizing how true these words were once I had spoken them out loud.

"I like them if you like them." Natsu said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I said.

"Everything is packed up and is ready to go." Natsu said with a smile. "I'm ready when you are." His cheeky grin enveloping his entire face.

I smiled back at him before saying "I'm ready to go." I grabbed his hand and we made our way to the stairs.

When we made it to the bottom we were stopped by Virgo.

"Your father got caught up in a meeting and won't be able to see you off. He asked me to tell you goodbye for him and that he loves you." Virgo said in her monotone voice with no inflictions in her voice.

"Well I guess you can tell him I love him too." My voice curt and angry.

"I will, Princess." Virgo replied.

We went outside. There was no point in waiting for someone who wasn't going to show up.

Once we were outside I gave everyone another hug before getting into to back of the car. Natsu held open the door for me. We told the driver we were ready to go and we started on our way.

We didn't talk much in the car I just rested with my head on Natsu's shoulder as we made our way to my new home.

Once we arrived Natsu opened the door for me and I climbed out trying not trip. It had been a long day and though it was only around 5 o' clock I was exhausted and ready for bed. But as we reached the steps to the door a servant informed us that dinner will be ready momentarily and that they would take care of moving the things upstairs and I could arrange them tomorrow.

"So what are we having for dinner Reggie?" Natsu asked the guy who came to get us.

"The cook has prepared you cherry hickory smoked chicken breast with a Caesar salad and a variety of fresh picked fruits and some homemade bread with butter." Said Reggie in the classic British voice you would expect him to have.

I could smell the chicken from outside and I realized how little I ate for lunch and just how hungry I really was.

"That sounds wonderful." Natsu said grabbing me by the hand and starting to tug me along beside him towards the amazing smell that was coming out of the kitchen.

"Very nice to meet you miss Lucy." Reggie said before we had gotten fully though the doors.

"And nice to meet you too." I said turning around to make sure he heard me.

Reggie smiled and waved as we made our way up the steps to the entrance of the mansion.

Once we entered the home there was a giant set of doors and on either side of these grand doors were some staircases perfectly symmetrical in the way they sat. They both led to the second floor.

"The dining room is though these doors, and like yours we use it as a ball room on special occasions." Said Natsu like a young boy giving a tour to one of his best friends.

We entered one of the largest and most delicately designed rooms I have ever seen in my life. It had beautiful marble columns and a black and white pattern with thin swirls and diamonds and hearts adorned the walls with just enough white that it wasn't overpowering just amazing. The size of the room was indescribable at least two of my ball rooms combined. And the dining table was beautiful as well but you could tell it was meant to be moved if the occasion were to arise.

Our food was sat out when we entered so we took our seat and said our grace. The cook introduced our meal and told us to enjoy. Not needing to be told twice I dug in.

After I had had a couple of bites I heard Natsu say something.

"You haven't said much since you got here." He said with a raised eyebrow from across the table. "Do you like it." This time sounding worried.

"Yes, I do. It's beautiful here. It seems much bigger than my house." I said with a smile.

"Your room is upstairs. I will show it to you when we get done eating."

"Okay that sounds good." I said before putting another bite of food into my mouth. After I swallowed I said, "Is this ball room the only thing that is downstairs?"

"There is a servant's quarters down here that exit off to both sides. The girls on the right and the guys on the left. Some of the servants don't live with us. But it's an option for them if they want to." Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's cool." I said before taking another bite.

We ate the rest of our food in silence. When we were both done the cook came and offered us some chocolate cake for dessert. We both took a piece and we ate it and were sitting back in our chairs in silence.

"Do you have a library?" I asked after a minute.

"Yes! We do!" Natsu answered excitedly. "I'll show it to you now! Let's go!"

We both got up and I followed Natsu to the doors.

 **Phantasma: Yes. Very late. I get it. I'm sorry.**

 **Despite the fact that you are probably very angry with me I still hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu led me up the stairs on the right and when we got up them it was beautiful. There was a door every couple of feet. Natsu said that the library was the one with the golden book on the door. Nearly every door was marked in this way. They had a gold emblem showing what they were. The janitorial closet had a golden broom. The bathroom had a golden bathtub as the picture. So on and so forth.

Natsu open the door with the book on it and inside was a beautiful library that nearly out did all three of mine combined. There was a small sitting area in the middle of the room and it was completely surrounded by bookshelves, some so high that they required a ladder to reach it.

"Do you like it?" Natsu asked in a quiet voice with his arms cutely crossed behind his back.

"Yes I like it." I said as I went over to one of the book shelves.

I picked up a book and sat it down again before picking up another. After a couple of tries I settled on one called _The Old Brown Staircase._ I went to sit down on the tan couch that was in the small sitting area.

I sat down and opened the book. Not too long after I finished the first two pages I felt a weight settle next to me on the couch, and then an arm wrap around my shoulders, and then lips on my neck.

The contact slightly making me jump I looked up from my book slightly blushing.

"You can't just ignore me, Luce." Natsu said in a whiny voice that made me want to give him attention.

"I wasn't ignoring you." I said turning to face him.

As I turned my face to look at him he gently grabbed my cheeks and brought his mouth to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He moved his hands to my waist. All of the sudden I felt his hot tongue lick my bottom lip and with the shock of it I gasped and Natsu took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. The feeling was welcome. He started to lean back and he pulled me with him until I was basically laying on top of him. I broke the kiss for a minute to catch my breath and I moved my hands to hold myself up on his chest. Natsu quickly leaned forward and closed the gap pulling me back down into the kiss. Losing myself in the kiss, I didn't know notice how Natsu's hands were slowly creeping lower and lower down my back until they were very close to somewhere they didn't need to be.

Natsu quickly sat up blushing. "So, um. Do you want to go see your room?" he said scratching the back of his neck boyishly.

"Sure." I said blushing just as hard as him. I stood up trying to act composed and straightened my dress.

"Okay, it's this way." Natsu said standing as well and starting to walk to the door.

Natsu held open the door for me and I walked out and he turned out the light.

"It's right down this way." He said as he started to lead me to the end of the hall where my door was on the left.

The door had a gold cursive _L_ on the door.

"And here it is." Natsu said, opening the door to the room.

The room behind the door was easily the size of two of my rooms in the Heartfilia Manor.

My boxes were sitting around waiting to be unpacked. My furniture was already sat around the room and I was imagining where I would move the furniture tomorrow. The bed had already been put together and the staff had already put sheets and blankets on it so it was ready to be slept in.

"My room is across the hall and it's that way." Natsu said pointing to the left. "This was our guest room but it's been worked on so you could move in. We can paint it a different color if you'd like."

"I can start unpacking tomorrow and I can think about the paint." I said, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Okay. I will have someone wake you up in the morning for breakfast." Natsu said.

"Alright. Goodnight Natsu." I said turning around and giving him a quick goodnight kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Lucy." Natsu said as he leaned down to kiss me.

I broke off the kiss not wanting to get caught up in it again.

"I'm… just going to, uh, go to bed." Natsu said awkwardly.

"Okay. I should too." I said in the same manner.

Natsu turned around and walked out the door.

I sighed and started looking around for the box labeled nightgowns. I found it and pulled a magenta sleeveless one and changed into it.

The window in the room was a large sitting window and would be the perfect place to sit and write my book. I walked over and sat on the yellow cushion that will defiantly need to be replaced because it does not go with my furniture.

When you look out the window you can see the garden filled with apple trees and a few peach trees. Beyond the garden you get a beautiful view of the town. The town is bright from where I sit. Maybe I can go and visit the town. Maybe go and visit Fairy Tail too.

I got up and found a notebook in one of the boxes and I grabbed a pen as well. I went and sat back down and started to map out what I wanted to do with the room. I was in the middle of imagining what I wanted to do with my desk and how close I wanted it to be to the widow when I yawned and decided it was time for bed.

I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and I discovered a small note. The note read _Goodnight Luce. Sleep tight. Love Natsu._

I smiled when I read it and I tucked it under my pillow and I curled up and fell asleep quickly.

 **Phantasma: Yay! Another update! This story has gone quite far. I will try to update as soon as possible but no guarantees because procrastination is key. Also I don't have a wattpad, but I could get one, would anyone recommend it? Anyway read and review as always, and thank you to all of the followers and people who have favorited this story!**


	19. Chapter 19

I woke before the sun the next morning. I laid there for a while longer and in the end I ended up getting out of bed to wander down to the kitchen in search of some tea and sweet bread.

When I got to the kitchen I could see that there was already someone in the kitchen, and there was an aroma that made my mouth water, drifting from the door. I walked closer and opened the door to discover a cook wide awake and already preparing the food for the morning meal.

"Why good morning Miss. Why are you up so early in the morning?" said the chef as she was putting a tray of small doughy blobs into the oven.

"I'm just wondering where I might find some tea." I said, realizing that I probably looked crazy, considering that I had on a nightgown and some old pink slippers that I found in a box filled with my other shoes, and also the fact that it was only five something in the morning could also have contributed to the craziness factor that was probably rolling off me in waves.

"Oh yes, let me get that for you, I didn't know you would be up this early. If I had I would have brought it to your room. Master Natsu doesn't wake up until about eight or nine most mornings. I should have asked, I'm so sorry ma'am." She said apologizing over and over as she bustled about the kitchen getting a kettle and a tea box out of a cabinet.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I can make it myself, I just woke up and I couldn't go to sleep so I thought I would come down to see if I could find some tea or something. It's okay really. I normally don't get up this early." I said trying to calm down the flustered cook.

"Oh. Well goodness Miss." She said, seeming to calm down and take a much needed breath. She tilted her head while looking at me before saying, "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Mary." She said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you, Mary." I said with a smile.

"Well now that that's out of the way, what kind of tea would you like?" she said smiling at me.

"Whatever you suggest. My maid would often switch up what kind I drank so just surprise me." I said, smiling as well.

"In that case…" Mary said, once again walking over to the cabinets that I assume are filled with tea. She looked over the boxes and then chose one and went about on making it.

I got distracted and started looking about the kitchen, taking note about how neat and tidy it was. she had every pot and pan in its spot and there wasn't a grain of salt out of place.

"Are you the only one who works in the kitchen?" I asked while she was filling the kettle.

"Most days I am. There isn't much need for more than one cook when there are only one or two people being cooked for." She said as she placed the kettle on the stove and turned on the heat. "When the Master has company of more than a couple of people we will call in reinforcements to help with the meal, but most days it's just me. I've been in this kitchen since the estate was built and I make sure that everything is just as it needs to be." she said with a decisive nod of her head.

Just then the timer went off and she went and got the bread out of the oven. They seemed to be rolls in the shapes of small birds.

Mary must have seen me staring, "The young Master wanted to make sure that you were impressed and told me that I should do something cute and creative." She said as she plopped the morning rolls in a small basket.

"Well that was sweet of him." I said smiling, thinking about Natsu making that special request for me.

"He seems quite taken by you." Mary said.

I felt a blush settle on my cheeks before I answered, "Thank you. Everyone I've met have been super welcoming and kind to me." I said hoping to steer the subject away from me.

"We could see the way Natsu acted after he found out about the marriage. He was jittery all the time, but the smile never left his face, and it would just get bigger at the mention of your name. Do you want some sugar in your tea?" she said, holding up a cup of tea that she had fixed me in the midst of our conversation.

"No thank you." I said, taking the cup from her and taking a sip while think about what she said. Me and Natsu had never met before that night at the ball, which was less than 3 days after I even found out about the marriage.

"You should probably get back to your room Miss Lucy. Someone will be up to get you soon enough. I'm about to starting making the main part of breakfast so run along. You will love it I promise. Go and get your beauty sleep. You can tell me how you feel about the tea later." She said while starting to shove me out the door before I could give a word of protest.

I stood outside in the dining room in my nightgown and fuzzy pink slippers and sipping my tea while thinking about what Mary had said. _The smile never left his face._

 **Phantasma: Omg an update. I can't believe my eyes. I'm not dead! Yay! Anyway, thanks for everyone who favorited and followed my story. I hope I can start updating sooner and more often. But until next time, favorite and follow (it secretly motivates me to update sooner ;) Oh! And don't forget to review too!**


	20. Chapter 20

I shuffled my way back to my room and tried to settle back down and get some more sleep. But I just couldn't shut off my mind and I found myself laying awake in bed for the next 3 hours.

I'm still laying in bed when I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I say as I roll onto my side to face the door.

"Good morning Lucy!" shouts a certain pink haired someone. "I brought up some breakfast for you!" he says in an equally excited voice.

He flips on the lights and I sit up and rub my eyes as I adjust to the light. I look to Natsu and he is carrying a tray filled with food that smells so good it makes my mouth water. There's a variety of food sitting on it, including the small bird shaped rolls I saw Mary making earlier.

"Good morning to you too." I say while trying to cover a yawn, not having been able to fall back asleep has really worn on me and I thought to myself that a nap would be a good idea for later.

Natsu deftly sets up the tray, he easily pulls out collapsable legs from the bottom of the tray and he places it in front of me.

"I thought I would bring you breakfast so you could eat while you got ready and we could get an early start to the day." he says with an extremely cheesy smile.

"Oh, well thank you." I said, wondering what on earth we have to do today that would warrant not sleeping in.

"I'm gonna go and get ready, go ahead and eat and come downstairs once you've eaten and are dressed. The weather is supposed to be nice today so you can get away with jeans and a light jacket I bet." Natsu said without taking a breath and he smiled again before turning and closing the door.

Well that was weird. I looked at the food and I picked up the roll and took a bite out of it and then practically shoved the rest of it into my mouth. I quickly ate the rest of the food and made a mental note to tell Mary that she did a good job.

"Well, he said it was supposed to be nice for this time of year." I said to myself as I walked to the boxes still lying on the floor.

Despite the fact that I've lived like a princess for most of my life I do have some casual clothes.

So I threw on some jeans and a tee shirt and found a thin pink jacket and threw it on. I quickly brushed and tugged my hair into a ponytail and I grabbed a pair of barely used tennis shoes before going down stairs.

"Is everything ready?" I could hear through the kitchen doors.

"Yes sir. As soon as she comes down you two can be on your way." came another muffled voice.

I stepped through the door and Natsu and Reggie turned to look at me.

"Good morning Miss Lucy." said Reggie with a bow.

"Good morning Reggie." I said with a sweet smile.

I thought I could see the slightest twinge on Reggie's face when I said his name, but before I could say anything else, Natsu was already looping his arm through mine and leading me to the door.

"See ya, Reggie." Natsu said looking over his shoulder and I could swear I saw the same small twitch of his face when Natsu said his name.

Once we had made it outside and the doors had closed, I asked Natsu,"Does Reggie not like it when you say his name?"

"Hmm? Oh, Reggie? I don't know, his name is Reginald and when I was little he was constantly telling me to call him that, but it was such a stuffy name, so I continued to call him Reggie, and I guess that he eventually just accepted it and gave up."

"Oh, that makes sense." I said thoughtfully, and making a mental note to call him Reginald from now on. "So anyway, where are we going?" I ask, taking in the fact that we seemed to be aimlessly strolling through the orchard.

"It's a surprise." he said with a cheeky yet mischievous smile.

"Oh is it now?" I said mischievously.

"Yep, sure is." he replied cheerfully.

I slowed my steps and drug down on his arm childishly before whining, "Teeeeeellllllll meeeeeee."

He stopped before imitating my baby voice, "Nooooooooo," he cleared his throat before continuing, "Now come on, I don't want to be any later than we are."

"What are we late for?"

"I'm not saying." he said turning his nose in the other direction.

"Please tell me."

"No."

And we went on like this for quite some time before Natsu stopped and walked over to a tree.

"Do you want an apple? A peach?" he said before reaching up and picking a bright red apple of the tree next to him.

"Sure, I'll take an apple." I said and he quickly reached up and grabbed another and tossed it to me.

I caught it without fumbling too much. "Thanks." I said, taking a quick bite of the apple. It was surprisingly sweet.

We started walking again without saying much else.

"So now will you tell me where we're going?" I asked around a mouthful of apple about a minute earlier.

"We're going to town," he said, "there's a gate just up here so that you can go though and you will be right on the outskirts of town, and I thought that we could take a walk together through the orchard." he said smiling at me.

"It's been nice. And could you really not tell me that earlier?"

"I wanted to surprise you. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I think it was sweet. Thank you." I said.

"Did you know that your smile is the sweetest thing I've ever seen." He said before stopping his walking and turning to look at me. " It's also one of the sweetest things I've tasted too."

He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before continuing on ahead of me.

I ran to catch up and I grabbed his hand before leaning against him gently as we kept walking our way.

 **Phantasma: Hi guys! Oh my, it has been a while. I'm sorry. Have a good day. I'll try to update soon. Hehehe. Yeah. Anyway, please review and follow and favorite and all that good stuff. Thank you for sticking with this story!"**


End file.
